Can I Have Another, Sir?
by YourEyesAreFullofHate41
Summary: ON HIATUS - Lt. Ellie Dodge never really considered any other life other than the military. True, she wasn't the best at following the rules, but with the help of friends she made along the way, maybe she would be able to walk away from this war unscathed. OC/Speirs I own nothing of Band of Brothers
1. Introduction

**I said I wouldn't write another story. And then I had a baby and there is only so much TV you can watch while she sleeps! And of course one of the shows was BoB. I am unsure where this one will go, honestly. I am very open to comments and suggestions! I hope you enjoy.**

* * *

_January 13, 1945_

_Foy, Belgium_

Honestly, it was nothing new. Except, of course, this time Dike was going to get all of us killed.

I waited on the edge of the forest with Dick, Colonel Sink, and the rest of the officers. Eugene sank to sit on his heels beside me, and we exchanged a grimace before our eyes scanned the men in front of us.

Easy company was about to lead the attack of Foy and we were being led by Foxhole Fucking Norman.

Also, like always, I felt another pair of eyes on me. I didn't have to turn around to know who they belonged to. Speirs never exactly shied away from anything. I did my best to ignore him - like always. Besides, my attention was being diverted to the massacre that was about to take place.

Eugene hummed under his breath and spied Ralph down the line, also ready in case of wounded men. "I don't like this, ma'am."

I rolled my eyes and nudged him with my elbow. "Gene, how many times do I have to tell you? When we're alone or just with Ralph, you guys can call me Ellie? I'll even accept Eleanor like the rest of the guys when they're feeling brave."

A smile twitched at the corner of his mouth. "Whatever you say, Lieutenant."

I resisted the urge to smack him and turned back to the town, but not before I caught Lew's eyes. I couldn't stand the look of worry in them - and Lew never worried about anything besides where to find his next bottle of VAT 69. I'd rather continue to stare at the desolate town than to see my friend anxious, not that there was much to stare at. The white-clad Germans had already hidden; they knew we were about to attack.

Actually, the only distraction I had was the knowledge that Speirs was still watching. But of course when I finally gave in and turned to look over my shoulder, down the line to Dog company, my original company, his eyes were trained on the town like everyone else. I tried not to think of the good men surrounding him that I've come to know and some even love.

I turned back. No, I had to focus on Foy and nothing but. Focus or scream.


	2. Play By the Rules

**I'm so pleased by the enthusiasm for this story already! Thank you for your support :)**

* * *

_April 1943_

_Camp Toccoa, Georgia_

Jesus, you'd think I'd be used to the Georgian humidity by now after officer training at Fort Benning for 13 weeks and now here for the past nine months, but somehow I'm drenched in sweat, even in the early morning hours for line up. I thought longingly of the cool aid station, but I wouldn't start my shift there until after lunch.

I knew I needed to count my blessings. Captain Goss was a tough but fair company commander. Dog company was lucky in that regard. With a slight smile to myself, I thought of my friends in Easy company. Feeling only slightly guilty, I looked forward to chow; 2nd Battalion was scheduled to eat together that afternoon, and I was hopeful for another story. Lew never did disappoint.

With a huff from both of them (Dick only slightly quieter), they sat down across from me at one of the officer tables, stew slopping silently on each tray.

Stabbing his fork into the meat (?), Lew sighed. Dick only looked up from his lunch long enough to shake his head minutely at me to keep quiet before returning to his tray. Who was he kidding? He knew me well enough that I don't know how to keep my mouth shut. It's a miracle I graduated from Benning. Too bad the Army needed medics.

Luckily Lucy sat down by my side and asked what I was dying to know. "Christ, Nixon, did he put your dog down or something? What's with the face?"

Lew remained silent but just stabbed his food again. I didn't like seeing his face without its token grin. I nudged his hand. "Let me guess - did Sobel shout so loud that he spit in your face like he did to - who was it did you say last week, Liebgott? - this time? Tell me you sassed him."

That at least got him to look up, but no grin. "Oh yeah, that's me, Elle. Mr. Sass."

Lucy waited a beat and couldn't help but add, "But that is you, Lew."

Dick cleared his throat before either of us could continue. "Captain Sobel hit a little low below the belt today." His eyes flicked sideways to Lew before looking back to me and Lucy. "I don't blame Nix for being upset."

That shut me and Lucy up real quick. Lew must have noticed because he looked up again and signed before explaining. "Sobel threatened to contact my old man if I didn't shape up." He looked at me hard, "I guess he doesn't appreciate Mr. Sass as you do."

Silence strained between the four of us until Lucy snorted. "Ready to take back that comment that the man's a genius?"

I smacked her on the arm as Lew glared. I glanced at my friend, his dark hair out of place from its usual wave, as if he ran his fingers through too many times in thought. I reached over and took his hand in mine and squeezed his fingers until he met my gaze. "He must feel threatened, Lew. Why else would he get personal like that?" I tried to give him an encouraging smile. "Just keep being you, and to hell with him and your father. You got yourself here. Neither of them did that for you."

I was rewarded with a small smile from him and the rest of lunch went well, the four of us joking and swapping stories from the past week or memories from Benning when we were there together.

Dick and Lucy left as the men nearby began to leave for afternoon lineup. Lucy towards her aid station in Fox company, and Dick no doubt trying to get to his platoon before Sobel did. I glanced back to Lew as the mess emptied; something else felt off with him. He must have felt my eyes because he sighed again.

"Sobel did another contraband search this morning. Apparently my current guy is a little too spooked to continue trading with me."

I immediately knew what that meant: no more Vat 69.

Memories of the last time his alcohol source didn't come through back at Benning and the aftermath of his withdrawal came back full force. I might not agree with Lew's dependence on whiskey, but Dick and I could at least come around to the fact that the man wasn't interested in becoming sober. Not now. Not here.

I knew I was probably hurting more than I was helping, but I couldn't stand to think of him in pain. The three of them were the only reason why I survived Officer Candidate School; Lucy was the only source of determination in basic training. I was determined to help him.

I nudged him as I stood and we walked outside together, the rush of damp air hitting me full force again. My mop of hair must be a mess once again; a tight bun could only control so much. I eagerly put on my hat as we began walking down the lane.

I waited a moment before continuing, still unsure, but when did I ever stop and think things through before? Momma was always right afterall. "You know," I began, "as a lead medic, I have power of supply requests."

Lew only hummed a bit in acknowledgement. No doubt his mind strayed again to his sour relationship with his father, or Sobel, or both.

"And the Army knows that as we get closer to being deployed overseas, sometimes priority supplies could run out. You know like bandages, sulfa, and morphine." I paused a moment before getting to the point. "They're open to alternatives - anything to treat an injured man in the field, and alcohol is one of the best ways to disinfect a wound or take away a patient's pain if needed."

Lew wasn't stupid. Hell, if he didn't eventually make the move into battalion intelligence for that big Yale brain of his, I'll request seconds of that mystery meat stew. He stopped and gave me a look. "Elle, you're pulling my leg."

Shrugging, I stared at the path in front of us innocently. "Dog company is the toughest, biggest, baddest company of them all. We're bound to be sent into the most dangerous missions, so I will need as much medical supplies as I can get." I shrugged again but turned to smile at him. "We all know how lax Easy company is. If you don't like the idea, I guess I could just take some of your medics' gear when we're out there saving the world while Easy sits back and relaxes."

And then there it was, Lew's token grin. Damn, if the man wasn't already married, I think I would be in trouble. Who am I kidding? We'd kill each other.

"You're something else, Dodge."

Slowly, we made our way deeper into camp. "You forget we aren't all as pristine as Dick."

Lew chortled. "Christ, the Pope isn't as pristine as Dick."

Sharing a smile, and now a secret, we parted ways.

* * *

What I told Lew wasn't exactly stretching the truth about the Army. It was common knowledge that we would be leaving soon for jump training, and once our jumpwings were acquired, we all knew what that meant - deployment, intelligence and infantry training, and war. The higher ups were happy to provide whatever the officers thought would help the war effort - within reason.

I opened the door to the Dog aid station, which basically doubled as a classroom for me and my two soldiers as we got ready for battle and the inevitable battle wounds. Only once and awhile did we actually treat any injuries from training.

Smiling wide, I found Dog's other two medics, Teddy Bates and Darryl Lyon, already inventorying supplies and - as usual - arguing about it. We were tasked this week to begin packing for travel.

"I told you already," muttered Teddy, trying and failing to stop Darryl's hands in the drawer. "I doubled up all the bandages before rolling them up. Just count them and then double the number!"

Darryl steadily ignored him as he unrolled ball after ball. I watched from the doorway until, sure enough, he found one with only a single bandage stuck inside. With a triumphant look and a little too eager mark on the clipboard, he continued to unroll bandages as Teddy moaned into his hands.

"Now, now, boys," I drawled, causing them both to jump. "Play nice."

"Ma'am," they snapped up and both replied in unison.

I snorted but grinned. "Today it's 'ma'am,' but last night at the pub when you both needed a loan to continue losing spectacularly at poker it was 'Ellie.'"

Darryl looked sheepish, but Teddy blinked innocently. "I believe I called you 'Extraordinary Ellie.'"

I snorted again. "Details." I waved my fingers towards the clipboard until Darryl handed it over. Writing a few notes, I handed it back. "We need some alternative medicinal supplies ordered this week before we ship out to Benning." I caught Teddy's eye and added with emphasis, "For _storage._"

Curious, he glanced over Darryl's shoulder and read over her list. "To be honest, I don't have much interest in salt tablets and feminine hygiene cloth, but I'll try and behave around the whiskey."

I turned my back on the pair to begin cleaning up the bandage disaster. "Well when you're in desperate need of electrolytes in the South Pacific, or failing to combat trench foot in northern Europe and some absorbent fabric could come in handy, Ted, my alternative medicine and your lackluster response will come back to haunt you."

Before either could respond, the door to the aid station slammed open. Instantly recognizing Tom Stone from first platoon, I rushed to his side as he was helped in by an officer I had only ever seen, but never spoken to. Darryl and Teddy steadied Tom onto the bed. My eyes instantly locked on his bloodied leg and the bone shard sticking through his flesh. "What happened?"

Tom gritted his teeth but didn't answer right away. The lieutenant filled me in instead.

"He broke his leg."

Well, no shit.

Tom was breathing heavily, holding onto his thigh, but trying not to get in the way of Teddy and Darryl as they began making a brace. "Ma'am, it hurts like a sonofabitch."

After a quick dose of morphine, I looked over the wound quickly. He was right - it must have hurt like a sonofabitch - the fibula was snapped, and unfortunately it wasn't a clean break. "It's going to be OK, Tom. We're going to get you to the hospital right away."

"Does this mean I'm outta the Airborne, ma'am?"

I didn't have the heart to answer him in that moment. In truth, there was no way he'd be staying with his company and jumping from a plane in a few weeks. Hell, he might miss the damn war if we weren't careful transporting him.

I took a breath and brushed his hair back from his eyes as I grabbed the station's phone and called for an ambulance. After hanging up, I allowed Teddy and Darryl to continue their work and I focused on Tom's face. "Listen up, Private. You're going to be OK." I tried to give him an encouraging smile. "The ambulance is going to take you to Atlanta, where the doctors will fix you up so that you can get back on your feet as soon as possible."

Tom blinked at me for a few moments before lowering his voice to a pained murmur, but the morphine had started its work. "Ellie, when can I get back to Dog?"

I focused on his face again, brushing back an unruly piece. "You're young, Tom. You survived basic and Currahee so far. Allow yourself to heal and I bet you'll be back in no time."

The ambulance had arrived. The boys took Tom away, leaving me alone with my thoughts.

"You lied to him."

Christ, I had forgotten about the rogue lieutenant. Of course I jumped a mile before turning to look at him for the first time. His name tag said Speirs.

Ignoring the accusation, I asked him again, "What happened? And please skip over the obvious this time."

Speirs was quiet for a long time, and I had a feeling I caught him somewhat off guard. Judging by the intensity of his gaze and the hardness of his face, I would wager he enjoyed intimidation. Sorry, mister. No dice with this soldier.

"A few of my men challenged a few of your men to a jeep race before afternoon line up," he finally replied. The expression on his face didn't change.

Cursing under my breath, I toed the floor with my boot. "Jesus Christ. Anyone else hurt?"

"No, just the private." Speirs paused a moment before adding, "I told him beforehand that the gear shift was a little tricky, not that it was any trouble for my Baker soldiers, but that only seemed to spur him on."

That stopped me short and my neck snapped up. I guess if intimidation doesn't work, the man goes immediately for shock and awe. "You _encouraged_ this?"

"He would never have received his wings anyway."

Feeling heat on my face and my blood boiling, I bared my teeth. "And how, exactly, Lieutenant, could you possibly know that when by your own words you only met Tom an hour ago?" My voice shook with anger, and I knew it.

Speirs' eyes never left mine as he shrugged one shoulder so nonchalantly that I wanted to smack him. "He was weak."

My eyebrow, which had a life of its own, arched so high into my hairline that it actually hurt. "And you're the expert on this? A second lieutenant from another company?"

He shrugged his shoulder again. "A second lieutenant like yourself, you mean."

"And a goddamn medic who knows that he might not even be able to serve in the Army at all, let alone the Airborne with that kind of long term injury!" I shouted.

"So you actively lied to him."

Taking a breath, I knew I needed to reel it in before I really blew up. "You stay away from my men, Speirs!"

And without another word - and luckily for him, not another shrug, because I swear to God if he did - Speirs walked out the door and back towards his company and their damn jeeps.

Asshole.


	3. Details

**I don't know much about Dog company, so all this is completely fabricated regarding platoon leaders, etc. Enjoy!**

* * *

I meant what I said - keep away from my men. I don't need some hotshot officer taking a wrecking ball to my guys. It took me a long time to build relationships with the majority of them. Although I really couldn't blame them for their initial cold shoulder. I mean, who signs up to serve in the Airborne, to fight in one of two wars, and you come to find out there's a surprise lady soldier giving you orders, and (sometimes, not often) a threat to withhold morphine if you didn't watch your smart mouth.

Go intimidate someone else. The king of those scare tactics failed a long time ago, well before nursing school and definitely by the time I enlisted. I sometimes liked to think my father was so tough on me because he wanted me to push back, to prove him wrong about what a woman could achieve. He's military himself, afterall. Yeah, sometimes I liked to think that. Doesn't mean that it was true.

After breathing deeply for several long minutes, I finally calmed my temper long enough to continue inventory. I doubted I'd see Teddy and Darryl again that afternoon. Knowing our mutual dedication to our men, they fought one another for who was going to ride to Atlanta with Tom - and then they both ended up going when the paramedic without question threatened them with bodily harm if they didn't shut the hell up. Oh, my heart.

The hours flew by. Luckily by dinnertime, I was finished. We were ready to leave for Benning at a moment's notice, which I know was what Colonel Sink was striving for. Even though he knew exactly when we were going to depart for jump training, he wanted every company medic to be ready as if we were already at war. I really couldn't blame him.

The women's showers were empty when I arrived, which wasn't unusual. The 506th only had five female medics. I heard the 502nd had more, and the 82nd had a solid dozen when training began. I wondered (albeit briefly) if a higher quantity of alike soldiers helped or hindered their battle to gain the trust of their men. I also wondered how many survived airborne training. We were the best of the best after all. Screaming Eagles (or soon to be) and all that. A smile crept across my face as I changed into a clean uniform and walked to the mess; no doubt female endurance won out.

I was one of the last to arrive to dinner, Dog company eating alone tonight. After grimacing when the slop hit my tray, I walked over and sat with Danny, or 1st Lieutenant Fellows. It was his turn to be graced with my presence; I tried to sit amongst the men when I could. Captain Goss neither encouraged nor discouraged my unconventional attitude. Sometimes I toed the line, but the Captain and I both knew I wouldn't cross it. The men respected me and I earned their trust. It didn't hurt to be one of the boys every now and then.

Immediately, I knew Danny was hiding something. It was true that I prided myself on the ability to read people, but Danny also had the world's worst poker face. He was a favorite amongst the soldiers; he could hardly dole out punishment when he knew it was unwarranted, half the time joining them instead to finish quicker. A smile crossed his handsome face, creating a dimple on his right cheek. "Hey Ellie, how was your afternoon?"

Smiling in return, I sat across from him. "I'll answer your question, but don't think I won't badger you to death until you tell me what's going on." A grimace passed briefly across his face but he laughed. Nothing too serious then. I took a bite of whatever the hell was on my plate and swallowed before continuing. "I'm assuming you heard about Stone?" The smile left again and he nodded sadly. "So that was my afternoon. Now spill."

He studiously ignored me. "Will he make it back to us?"

A beat passed before I sighed. "No. You know as well as I do that we're leaving soon for our wings. And then who knows where after that. He has months of healing ahead of him." My fork slid through my food thoughtfully. "I just hope he isn't too devastated."

With a sigh himself, Danny ran his hand over his hair and then across his mouth. He instantly looked older, wrinkles appearing with his concern. "Damn." I wasn't the only one overprotective of the Dog boys.

In comfortable silence, we both ate for a few minutes until he felt my relentless gaze. Rolling his eyes, he grinned. "Damn persistent woman."

"That's me. I'm also known for poking a procrastinator in his side if he doesn't spill his guts within my chosen timetable."

"Your chosen timetable of immediately?"

"So intelligent for a lowly man."

Laughing together, Danny ducked his head lower, just like he always did when he's about to divulge a secret. "I'm transferring to battalion headquarters. Well, 3rd battalion headquarters. There's an opening."

I blinked in shock for a moment. "You're leaving Dog?"

With a sad smile, he nodded. "I'm sorry, Ellie. You know I'm no good at leading the men. If it wasn't for my old man, I would have happily stayed an enlisted soldier. But I could be of real use at battalion."

I sucked on my teeth for a moment before nodding back slowly. I knew everything he said was true. He didn't have the luxury that I did of being an officer but not leading a platoon. He wanted to be an equal amongst his peers, not towering over them. The man's heart was too big.

Slowly, I gave him a smile. "I'll miss you. When do you go?"

Relieved, Danny smiled wide. "I'll miss you too, but you'll see me around. Plus, you can't get rid of me until after we receive our wings. Sink wants me to see through my platoon at Benning and then we'll make the transfer."

For the remainder of dinner, he and I spoke animatedly as we always had done. I tried not to think of the few amount of times I had left to do just that with him in the future.

* * *

Flopping hard down on my bunk, I covered my face with my pillow and groaned. What a goddamn day. It was Friday, and usually that meant me and the girls would head into town and enjoy the night before a quiet weekend, but I had other plans. I wanted nothing but sleep. Alone.

Lucy snorted beside me. The other three women officers of the 506th were chatting together in the other corner before heading out. They were nice and I had no problems with any of them, but Lucy and I were cut from a different cloth. Some would call that cloth snarky.

She snorted again when I didn't move. "Rough day?"

I finally removed the pillow from my face and stared at the ceiling. "If you can call losing my best friend in the company to battalion, shipping a wounded man off because of testosterone fueled stupidity, and plotting to finally commit murder that my momma was always so afraid my temper would succumb to do, then yes, it was a rough fucking day."

Never one to be outdone, Lucy went for the trifecta and snorted a third time. "I heard about your run-in with Sparky. Your voice sure carries."

My eyes flicked to her. "Sparky?"

She grinned mischievously. "That's what some of the officers call Ron Speirs. A little too eager for action and adventure."

It was my turn to snort. I laid my head back to stare at the ceiling once more. "That's pretty fitting seeing as he got his kicks from some kids speed racing. God knows how he will be on the front lines."

"Scary," Lucy muttered. "Handsome, hell yes. But damn scary."

My eyes rolled hard in my head. "I have yet to hear about a single officer that _isn't_ handsome according to you." I ignored the tiny voice in my head that accepted that Speirs was attractive. Too bad his personality was shit.

Moving on and trying and failing to ignore Lucy as she ranked the officers on base according to physical appearance (She had a soft spot for Dick, but sorry, Luce, he was too good for you.), I stripped down to my PT shorts and tshirt and snuggled into the thin mattress, eager to put this day behind me. I didn't even hear the girls as they bid me farewell.

What seemed like only minutes later, I awoke with a start. My eyes adjusted to the room and my ears picked up on soft snores; the girls were back and asleep. I grabbed my watch from the floor under my bunk; it was after three in the morning.

Thinking that it must have been a dream, I tried to cuddle back into the warmth of bed, when I heard it again.

"Ellie."

I sat up and turned towards the hiss at the door. Sure enough it was opened slightly. Padding barefoot across the barracks, I peeked outside.

"Vern?"

Sergeant Vernon Patrick Howes (the third) stared back at my nervously. Well, as nervously a cocky NCO with balls of steel could. "Hi, Ellie."

I rubbed my eyes hard, trying and failing to accept this must be a dream. "What the hell are you doing here?"

He had the grace to toe his boot into the ground and look at me sheepishly. "I lost track of the time, and the gates of the camp are locked until morning."

I waited awhile for the point of his story, but none came. "And?"

Vern bit his lip, his eyes wide and innocent. If I hadn't seen him enthusiastically shoot a bazooka last week, I might have bought it. "And…" He stepped aside to show a slip of a woman who was previously hiding behind him. Her mussed hair and smudged lipstick spoke for itself. He needn't continue.

I hung my head and swore. "Jesus Christ."

* * *

Like previously mentioned, the men of Dog company trusted me. Sometimes I wished it wasn't so. Take this morning.

Yawning, I lazily drove Martha back to town in a temporarily borrowed jeep a few hours later. Yes, she was dressed in an extra pair of my ODs, and yes it took a lifetime to tuck all her curls into one of my caps, and _yes _I had to hide her in my barracks until dawn. Even then it was hard to dislike her - she was a sweetheart. If I didn't know Vern like I did, I'd tell her to keep in touch with him. But girl, run far and run fast.

With a kiss to my cheek, Martha was gone and I was back to camp, barely making it in time for Saturday morning line up. Conversation amongst the men came to a halt as the brakes screeched. I jumped out. My eyes instantly found Vern.

"Good morning, ma'am!" they all cried. In other words, they knew.

I crooked my finger at him and he stepped from the crowd immediately. After a hard glare and a long stretch of silence to make him sweat a bit, I muttered, "She's too good for you."

Vern wasn't stupid. Hell, he was a heck of a leader and an incredible soldier. He made sure to hide his smile as if I was dealing out a lethal punishment so the others wouldn't think I was condoning his behavior. "I owe you one, lieu."

"You don't owe me anything," I murmured back. Dick was right; I should never take anything from these men.

I jabbed a finger hard into his chest and leaned up on my tiptoes to hiss into his ear, "But do that to me again, and I'm using you as a pin cushion in my next medical training. You do know how a catheter works, right?"

Pleased to see him visibly shudder, I patted his shoulder and made my way to my spot in line. Just in time, Captain Goss had arrived.

He cleared his throat and ordered us to be at ease. "Good morning, men." Yes, and me. I actually preferred it this way. No need to single me out.

"Good morning, sir!"

"Colonel Sink has just informed me that we leave for Benning at 0500 tomorrow. Your final jumps will begin almost immediately. Today will be dedicated to practice and studying."

The air around me crackled with excitement and nerves. Memories of Martha, Danny, Tom, and even Speirs faded from my mind. It was time.

* * *

_May 1, 1943_

_Fort Benning, Georgia_

Captain Goss failed to mention one teensy tiny detail on that final training morning in Toccoa.

Colonel Sink was a competitive man. Someone stupidly gave him a copy of an article that the Japanese (you know, our enemies) army held a world record for marching 100 miles in 72 hours. Not to be outdone, instead of a peaceful train ride to Benning, the colonel triangulated a journey of 118 miles to Atlanta that only the 2nd battalion would march within three days.

Why only 2nd battalion? Apparently we're the toughest of them all and could handle it, which, by the way, Colonel, we already knew.

Somehow the Georgian weather at the end of April decided it wasn't done with winter just yet. The atmosphere was horrible, cold with freezing rain. The temperature dipped into the twenties every night. More than one man developed frostbite on their feet when they stupidly took off their boots to sleep. No one made that mistake twice, especially after I was through with them. By the time we arrived to Atlanta, Teddy, Darryl and I were busy trying to treat our boys on the train to Benning, not to mention power through our own wounds from the walk.

But we did it. In 75 hours and change, we made Colonel Sink immensely proud. Which, you know, is why I joined the Army. To please Colonel SInk.

A few days later, the injuries from the walk finally started to subside. Good thing too, it was time to jump, and it might be a little difficult if a man couldn't stand on his own feet just yet.

I would be lying if I said I wasn't nervous. I read about the paratroopers when I decided to enlist and how they would jump from perfectly good airplanes. It sounded like the ideal adventure, not to mention it was the toughest group of soldiers going into the war. I made sure to emphasize that part to my father.

I had been waiting almost two years to jump, but, Christ, I was shaking like a leaf.

The rumble of the plane made its way deep into my chest. The officers were completing their five jumps together before the enlisted men later in the week. I caught Lew's eye from across the plane. He chucked his chin and tilted his head a little back down the plane and grinned. Sobel sat there, ashened face and sickly. I grinned back to Lew and winked.

Even from down the interior of the darkened plane, I felt another set of eyes on me. I looked down expecting to see Dick or Lucy, but instead found Speirs staring at me intently, his face void of any emotion.

I narrowed my eyes for a moment. Nothing changed from him. Turning away with a huff, I focused on Danny next to me. Before I could shout some encouragement his way, the red light turned on and the instructor yelled for us to stand. It was time to hook up.

Honestly, the rest was a blur. I knew I must have checked over Danny's pack from in front of me. I could feel the same being done on my pack. But all I knew next was a lungful of cold air and a screech escaping from my throat as I jumped and flew flew flew - until my chute opened.

Giggling to myself, I tucked my feet under me and expertly landed without a hitch. One jump down, four to go, and I couldn't wait to start again. I would do anything to bottle up this feeling and save it for later.

Lew slung an arm over my shoulders as we walked together towards the jeeps. "I didn't hear a splat, so I figured you made it OK."

I nudged him in the ribs with an elbow and grinned. Before I could reply, Speirs marched hurriedly past our slow stroll. Happy to see the back of him, I could have killed Lew for opening his mouth.

"How was your jump, Speirs?"

He stopped and met Lew's gaze before looking down at me, his eyes midnight and sharp. Who knows what he was expecting. Cower in fear? With a defiant tilt of my chin up, I was silent. He eventually dragged his eyes back to Lew. "Uneventful."

You know how sometimes thoughts escape from your mouth without intention? That happens to me. OK, it happens to me a lot. Seriously, it's a miracle I've made it in the Army this long.

"Pity."

Lew had the grace to cover up his laugh in an unrealistic coughing fit. Speirs' eyes were back on me, and I couldn't help the touch of the smirk at the corner of my mouth. Too late to take it back now in any case.

Trudging forward with Lew still attached to my shoulders, we began to walk away from him. "See you around, Sparky."

After a few dozen yards from Speirs, Lew hissed in my ear. "You're going to get yourself killed."

Rolling my eyes, I shrugged off his arm and climbed into one of the jeeps, already half full with other officers. "Everyone is suddenly so keen on my well-being."

"You don't have a run-in with Speirs and not go without a well-being check from your buds."

I sighed dramatically and pretended to faint, causing a few of the guys across from me to chuckle. "Be still my heart, Lewis Nixon."

Lew snorted but sat down next to me. The truck's engine roared to life and we were off. "Rumor has it that the man doesn't sleep."

"Rumor has it I don't give a shit."

* * *

A week later, the jump tests were complete. Only a few Dog soldiers didn't make it, and most because of very slight technical errors, which in my opinion, was bullshit. My heart ached for those few men as they got transferred to other parts of the Army, their Airborne hopes dashed. Two years of comradery and effort basically destroyed. I hated to see the platoons return and realize they weren't at full numbers.

The weight of their failure continued to plague me through that evening, hating how helpless it made me. Colonel Sink had thrown a party for each of the nine companies in the 101st, and Dog's was tonight. I sat at the makeshift bar and nursed my beer in thought, a silent tribute to them.

I was waiting on Danny. He was making his way through the men, word spreading that he was leaving the company. You tell one NCO anything, and I mean anything, and faster than you could wipe your ass, the entire company would know. Danny had mentioned to Vern of all people.

It's not like it mattered. The transfer would be official beginning tomorrow. It was nice that he had the opportunity to say goodbye tonight, in a happy setting and with free alcohol for plenty of toasts. I wasn't the only one who would miss him.

My thumb absently caressed my shiny new wings on my chest, the metal warmed from the repeated action. I didn't hear him approach.

"You passed, I see."

Speirs. Pulling up from my beer, I looked around me and him with wide eyes for a moment to make sure I was in the right place before asking, "Are you lost?"

He gave me a look as if I was the one stupidly at the wrong company party. "I can navigate my men to safety from being surrounded in the trenches. No, I'm not lost, Dodge."

"As can any ninny with a map and compass." He didn't reply. "This isn't the Baker party," I insisted. He continued to just stare at me until it was me giving in. Huffing, I crossed my arms over my chest. Indignantly, I answered his question, maybe that would make him go away. "I passed with flying colors believe it or not."

"Pity."

If it was anyone but Speirs, I would have laughed at the clever jest. "What the hell are you doing here, Speirs?"

"I've been promoted."

I honestly hadn't noticed the extra stripe on his uniform. "Congratulations," I deadpanned. "What the hell are you doing here, _lieutenant_?" I'd be damned if I called him "sir" just because he was a 1st lieutenant now. Besides, Army tradition dictated otherwise, and I'm nothing if not a traditional sort of girl.

Before he could answer (or not answer, I wasn't sure he would in all honesty), Colonel Sink cleared his throat and quiet rallied across the soldiers. One of them gave him a pint of beer.

Sink gave us all a nice tribute, telling us how proud he was, the usual schtick. Without meaning to, I felt tears prick my eyes. It'd been an emotional ride so far, and we hadn't even left for war yet. We'd achieved so much already. We stand alone, together. Currahee!

As cheers broke out, they quickly died down when Sink cleared his throat once more. "Now I'll wager word has gotten out about Lieutenant Fellows' transfer to battalion. I know he will do us proud there, but I bet Dog company is going to miss their platoon leader." Sink and Goss raised their glasses to Danny and the rest of us followed suit. I hooted in my cheer for my friend, pleased that it seemed to annoy Speirs.

"With his departure," Sink continued, "we have a spot to fill in Dog. Now as you are all aware, I take great pride in 2nd battalion, it only seemed fitting to add in one of the most promising officers of the 101st."

My brain was one second behind, but the rock of dread in my stomach dropped before I caught on completely.

"Lieutenant Speirs will be taking over Dog company under Captain Goss beginning immediately. I expect great things from him and from all you in return. That is all."

My jaw slackened in shock. I watched numbly as Speirs walked to stand next to Sink and Goss and then look over the men. His men. _My _men.

And before I could utter a curse or twelve, Speirs' eyes found mine again and I could read the slightly smug smile just touching his lips, just for me, finally his answer to my question.

_Asshole_.


	4. Flip Flop

**First, thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews! Second, I apologize for the delay. My MIL was in town for the past week. Enough said!**

* * *

I don't know how I was in the dark so long about Speirs' reputation. Until my personal run in with him, I had never heard of the "scary" platoon leader from Baker. Apparently I was alone in this; the next morning it was all the men of the company could talk about.

"I heard he almost let a man drown."

"Well, I heard he unfastened a safety harness from an NCO during jump training to make it more lifelike."

"Fellas, that's nothin'. I know for a fact that he forced an entire group of guys on top of Currahee in _December _in nothin' but their PT shorts and shirts. For a weekend. Just in case it's - and this is a direct quote - 'cold at war.' My buddy at Baker almost lost his cock to frost!"

Rolling my eyes hard, I bit my lip so that I wouldn't snap at them to shut the hell up. I stood lazily in front of Teddy and Darryl, the three platoons grouped to our left, ready in a moment's notice of Speirs' eventual arrival. That afternoon the entirety of the 506th was being put on a week's leave before leaving for North Carolina.

I tuned them out for the most part, singing an unnamed song in my head, waiting and itching to go. I was headed to Atlanta for a few days before arriving at Camp Mackall before the men came a bit later that week. The Army was putting up officers in a somewhat nice hotel in Atlanta if they chose not to travel home. I looked forward to some time to myself and the biggest, coziest bed I could sleep hours away. That and eating real food again.

I felt the men stiffen before I heard the boots on the ground. Both Captain Goss and Speirs stood in front of us, silently assessing the lines of soldiers.

Goss cleared his throat. "Men, beginning as soon as you arrive at Mackall in seven days time, Lieutenant Speirs will lead morning training and I will continue tactical operations in the afternoon." He gave us a rare smile. "Until then, have fun and behave."

The men hooted a bit, eager as I was about the leave. With a nod to Speirs, he left us. Everyone was instantly silent once more, no doubt wondering whose cock was in jeopardy first.

Speirs seemed to sense the fear and I swear to God he was getting off on it. Slowly he walked up and down the lines of men, eyes straight forward and hands clasped behind his back, which was ramrod straight. When he finally spoke, it was a low, soft drawl, but even I could hear the sharp edge of authority to it. If I didn't already hate him, I'd be mildly impressed. _Mildly_.

But hate him I did - so his little traipse around the platoons was getting old, especially since he knew we needed to catch our trains.

"Captain Goss has been kind enough to allow the entirety of morning training up to me," he said, deep within third platoon but I heard him all the same. "I am not aware of exactly what Lieutenant Fellows had in store for you before today, but frankly," he turned to face all of us, "I don't care."

I had to suck on each of my teeth individually in order not to roll my eyes and even then it was a struggle. I think I killed a few brain cells in the process.

Speirs continued to move into second platoon, apparently satisfied with our silence. "I am not a forgiving man. I will push each of you hard, possibly harder than you've been faced with yet." I heard the pitch of his voice change as he descended into first platoon from the back. With him farther from me, I allowed myself a tiny snort.

I really should have seen it coming. I despised myself a little because I jumped when Speirs appeared behind me silent as the grave. "I'm sure I can count on all Dog officers and NCOs to support me." He walked around me until we faced one another, or at least my eyes faced his shoulders. "Wouldn't you agree, Lieutenant Dodge?"

I flicked my eyes up to meet his. "Of course, Lieutenant Speirs," I replied almost sweetly.

He stared me down a moment longer before moving on. At last he stood center and seemed to relax his stance, or at least the rifle must have slipped from his ass. "Move out!"

Immediately the men broke up, eager to change into their dress uniforms for travel and head out to the train station. Lazily I looked over at Speirs, knowing already his eyes were on me. With a slight cock of my eyebrow, I turned and walked towards the women's barracks to escape myself.

It wasn't as if I didn't have friends back at home, a quaint town in upstate New York. I would have loved to see my mother again, just to hold her one more time. But my father made it clear that if I was to return home, it was as a civilian only, no more military. No reputable man would have me in Army trousers, he thundered the last time we spoke. Yes, _thundered. _

So I remained in Georgia, keeping my mind on the future - Camp Mackall, overseas deployment, war, and God knows what else. Maybe I would even find a disreputable man at the end of it. It was good to have goals.

My few days in Atlanta would be on my own - Lew and Dick were traveling to Pennsylvania to see Dick's folks (Lew was as welcome home to his father as much as I was to mine), and Lucy and the other girls were doing the same. Sure, each of them offered to take me along, but I didn't want to be that friend who got in the way or to be pitied. No, I was determined to enjoy my alone time - it's not as if I received much currently.

My room, although a little small, was perfect. It harbored a large bed and a quiet veranda that overlooked the city street below. Contemplating whether or not I should trek downstairs for dinner, the decision was made when I laid down and never got up again. There was always breakfast tomorrow.

Unfortunately my body seemed to have some sort of internal clock and I awoke at five on the dot the next morning, just as if I was at camp. Giving up on some more shut eye, I lounged in the bath for the next hour or two, using every type of soap provided, making a mismatch of fruity and savory scents. Eventually, I pulled myself out when the water cooled and dressed in a simple shirt dress, ready to take on the city at my leisure.

I might have lounged a little too long and I huffed a little once I arrived downstairs. So much for a relaxing, long breakfast to myself. Every table was taken, more than one occupant looking as if they were planning to stay there until lunch.

I stopped at a somewhat larger surface, containing the only empty seat, with only one lone man sitting with the newspaper up and covering his face. I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, sir? Do you mind if I take a seat with you? Everywhere else is taken."

A corner of the paper flopped forward to reveal the face of the last man I wanted to see during my leave. My relaxing, peaceful, quiet leave.

Speirs raised an eyebrow in what could only be surprise, but who knew with him. "Good morning, Dodge." He indicated to the empty chair across from him. "Help yourself."

I chewed my lip for a moment. "That's alright. I'll make do."

His eyebrow raised further and I could read the sarcasm. "But there are no more seats."

I opened and closed my mouth a few times at a loss. "But there are more cafes…."

"Sit down, Dodge."

After another moment's hesitation, and the knowledge I probably shouldn't piss off the company commander just yet, I took a long deep breath from my nose to try and calm. I smoothed my skirt down and sat, immediately grabbing a menu to distract myself.

Thankfully a waiter came by and took my order, but unfortunately that only filled the silence for a moment. I took my time looking around the hotel's parlor, trying to memorize every detail, but I felt his eyes on me. And he wasn't subtle about it. Finally, I snapped my gaze back to him. "Is there a problem, Lieutenant?"

The smirk hadn't left Speirs' face. "I do believe that was the first time you ever called me 'sir.'"

I snorted and rolled my eyes. "And the last." Whoops. So much for not mouthing off.

Speirs snorted back, and I swore I saw a flicker of a grin. I hid my own.

I glanced at him, taking in his dress uniform. Deciding it seemed safe to do so, I continued the sass. "Did you miss the memo from Colonel Sink that we could dress as civilians during leave?"

Speirs shrugged one shoulder. "I have no problem staying in uniform."

"Ever the good little soldier."

We stared one another down for a moment, but it was more of an assessment rather than anything. The waiter then came by with my coffee and pastry. After pouring milk and the sound of a spoon clinking against my cup, the silence stretched between us once more but the tension had lessened somewhat when the insults from both of us ceased.

Somehow I had the relaxing breakfast I had been craving, just plus one surly company commander. He read his newspaper, his hand only appearing to reach for his coffee cup, and I read the magazine I picked up from another patron nearby.

After twenty minutes of quiet company, Speirs suddenly folded his paper and signaled for the waiter. He stood, handing him more than enough money for both our meals.

Before I could fully open my mouth in objection or reach for my satchel, Speirs cut me off. "It was my table, Lieutenant." And with another smirk, he was gone.

Momentarily put off, I shook myself free of my confusion, determined to make the most of my day and sans Speirs. I won't deny it felt wonderful to be feminine again - and to see my legs without combat boots and PT shorts - walking throughout the previously foreign city. Just for the hell of it, I took another bath before dinner, lounging until my stomach growled.

I put on the only other dress I packed in my army trunk, still unsure why but for an occasion like now, I'm glad I did. The full skirt brushed my knees and the deep burgundy offset nicely against my skin. Hell, maybe I could get a guy to buy me a drink. Better add some lipstick, then.

Instead, I enjoyed my dinner in the hotel parlor alone, slowly cutting my steak and enjoying every bite equally as slow. I must have asked for more bread three times, but to have real butter again - I couldn't resist. Just as I ordered dessert (both the cheesecake and the chocolate mousse, thank you), the chair across from me pulled away and Speirs sat down.

Before I could say anything, he signaled the waiter who came over quickly. "The fish and potatoes, please." The waiter nodded his approval and left just as quickly.

I blinked at the man across from me. Speirs cut me off before I got started. "No, Dodge, I'm not lost." He shrugged a shoulder. "Just thought you could use the company."

I blinked again. "You thought wrong."

Christ, that was harsh. Even I picked up on it this time. I didn't need Lew to nudge me.

I closed my eyes briefly before opening them again, softening my expression. "That was rude, I'm sorry."

Speirs didn't look the least bit put off. "Yes, it was."

I couldn't help it. I laughed. The man made a joke! And it was _funny_. Or at least funny for a previously stone cold officer lacking compassion.

He shrugged again, but I could feel a difference in the aura around him. It felt warmer. "I can leave if you'd rather eat alone."

My proper upbringing won out in the end. Momma would be so proud. "No, that's alright. I just ordered dessert."

After that, silence stretched. It wasn't the comfortable ease of breakfast. I shifted awkwardly, suddenly embarrassed by the cocktail dress I wore. I wish I still had bread to distract me.

"Why the Airborne?"

The question made me raise my eyes quickly, meeting his. He didn't seem uncomfortable in the least. Momentarily taken aback, I took a breath. "Why not?"

He sighed, crossing one leg over the other. "It's also rude to answer a question with a question."

I smirked, just a little. "Why the Airborne?"

He shrugged a shoulder again. "They're the best."

I acquiesced that point. "Exactly. They're the best. And I don't tend to settle for more than that."

Silence stretched once more. At that moment, our food arrived. Speirs cocked an eyebrow at my two desserts, but didn't say anything. Both of us dived into our plates.

Spooning a mouthful of decadent mousse, I eyed him thoughtfully for a moment before throwing caution to the wind. We were going to war together after all. Might as well cut to the chase.

"Did you really almost let a man drown?"

If Speirs was surprised by the question, he didn't show it. Instead, he threw one back my way. "Did you really swap an NCO's beer with his own urine?"

I struggled to hide my grin. Vern had it coming, and he should really thank me. (He hadn't yet.) He was well on his way to destroying his liver after only a few months at Toccoa. With one quick trade with the container by his bunk, he was put off the pub for weeks, and even then he limited himself. You're welcome, sarge.

Mocking a tip of my hat to Speirs, we continued our meal in silence until I stood, causing him to stand as well. What a freakin' gentleman. I laid a few bills on the table, making sure there was plenty to cover both our tabs. Before he even had a chance to argue, I pushed my chair in and gave him a smirk. "It's my table, Lieutenant."

And then I walked out of the hotel parlor, keen to find a club or someplace with life and music and cheer, even if I remained a spectator. With only a mild thought of the man I left behind inside, I hit the streets of Atlanta, armed with only a dress, heels, and a desire to relish in what I was leaving behind, maybe permanently, here on this side of the world.

* * *

_June 1943_

_Camp Mackall, North Carolina_

I was cautiously optimistic about Speirs leading Dog company after my run ins with him in Atlanta. I mean, Colonel Sink was an excellent judge of character. If he thought Speirs was the right officer for the job, then he was. Maybe we just got off on the wrong foot.

The men around me chatted happily about their leaves and what they did. More than half of them were boasting about the number of strip clubs they found before hopping the final train back to camp. I wasn't surprised, horny bastards as they are, but I really didn't need the finer details.

"And then," exclaimed Joey Miracle (Yes, that was his real name, and you try telling him he was anything but a miracle.), "she peeled off one stocking at a time, so, so slow, man. But it was the anticipation of what was comin' next that was the best part. Eventually she was left in only this beaded thong, showing _everything_, and I mean, _everything_."

Private Ed Miller's doe eyes somehow became wider. He blinked earnestly, but then again, he was just a kid. "Really...everything? Her…" His voice became ridiculously quiet and I was saved what he personally called a woman's nether region thankfully for a moment before Joey snickered and regretfully repeated it.

"Her _daisy_, Miller?"

Ed's face became a deep shade of tomato. "Well, yeah. Isn't that what everyone calls it?" He looked around the group who gawked silently before stupidly adding to Joey, "Did you see her… you know…I mean I call them her rosebuds, but maybe the could be referenced as…."

I had had enough. "Jesus fucking Christ," I groaned, turning around to face them, unable to bear it any longer. "One more mention about any goddamn anything from another strip club within fifty feet of me, and I swear to you, the first man that breaks that rule will win a trip to the aid station where I will -"

Someone cleared their throat behind me. I could tell by the soldiers' faces that it was Speirs. They instantly lined up at attention. I'm going to get them later for not giving me a head's up that he had arrived.

Reminding myself of meetings with him in Atlanta and how I didn't scream "asshole" in my head (or out) to him once then, I about faced and stood tall in my place, ready to begin the first day of Speirs.

His eyes were hard as steel as he assessed me. He spoke to the group but didn't move his gaze. "PT gear. You have three minutes." The men instantly broke apart and jogged to the barracks to change. I turned to go, but I already knew he was going to stop me. Something was different but familiar about him, and I can't say I liked it.

"Lieutenant Dodge." I turned back to face him. "Moving forward, you're to be more professional."

Oh yes. I didn't like it a bit. "More professional? You mean like you, Lieutenant?"

He didn't move an inch. "I don't agree with your unconventional relationships with my men, or how you utilize your authority over them."

With _his_ men? My fists balled at my side, and I bit the inside of my cheek so hard I tasted blood. Glaring up at him, I ground out, "I would do you the courtesy, _Lieutenant_, of reminding you that you are new to Dog company. Things may be a bit different here than Baker."

His eyes narrowed slightly as he took me in. His voice was whisper soft but lethal. "And I might remind you, Dodge, that I have been put in charge to lead this company, no matter your opinion of me or my tactics. Yours, on the other hand, are not fitting of an officer. I'm surprised you've been allowed to carry this way for so long."

I cocked my head to the side slightly. "As we discussed already, the Airborne is only for the very best."

It felt like a lifetime as we stared one another down, but it must have only been a few heartbeats. I felt pounding in my throat and the blood rushing in my ears. Finally Speirs added, "PT gear. You have one minute."

He and I both knew I would never make it to the women's barracks and back in time, and God only knows what he would have in store for me if I was late. Without breaking eye contact, I pulled open my OD jacket, revealing my PT tshirt underneath. Admittedly, the trousers were a bit of a struggle, but I successfully pulled them open and over my boots until I was clad in my PT shorts as well, just as the majority of the men returned. I stood proud before him, and he had still not moved an inch.

Just when I thought he fucking died there (honestly, he was still as stone), Speirs stepped forward brushing past me and into the platoons. "Today we will begin a new level of physical training to prepare for war. This will both be similar and different to what you've experienced thus far, but take note - I don't have patience for failure." He continued to walk until he was behind us all. "I'll have you transferred from Dog immediately if I don't see potential in you." A pause. "No matter your rank."

And there it was. It was as if Atlanta never happened, but then again, he was probably just digging for dirt on me through polite conversation. And all it took was a few meals and quiet company for me to fall for it.

_Ass. Hole._


	5. Summer of Hell, I mean, Speirs

**Thank you for the lovely review! 3**

* * *

The Summer of Speirs had begun and he was true on his word. We would begin every day with a long run around the camp and throughout the nearby towns. Although there wasn't a Currahee to tackle, Speirs kept things interesting.

Speirs barked in the ear of Vern as we did high knees throughout the dirt trail. "I want to see those knees near your chin, sergeant, or you will begin again." Vern sucked in a deep breath those his nose, but he did as he was told; we all did. No one wanted to be the first to give in that morning.

Within just a few weeks, I swore I knew every inch of the 65 miles of trail at Mackall. The only other company I saw work harder on base was Easy company, but according to the stories I heard from Lew and Dick previously, that was nothing new. I wondered briefly if Sobel and Speirs had some sort of blood tie.

Speirs moved next to Ed, one of his favorite targets. The man was relentless against the young private, and it was beginning to burn me up inside. Poor Ed could barely utter a sentence in Speirs' presence. "Will you be the first to stop again today, Private Miller?" he shouted.

Ed stuttered back, but his voice was loud (I silently cheered.), "No, sir!"

The beginning of every morning was much of the same, as the Dog platoons made their way running, jumping, and occasionally lunging our way throughout the enormous camp. After an undetermined amount of miles later, Speirs would begin combat training.

I was very proud of my accomplishments thus far in my Army and Airborne training. Utilizing my stubborn Irish pride (thanks, Dad), I had yet to fail at anything given to me - until the combat ring.

As a medic, we typically don't carry weapons as we were trained to treat wounded infantrymen, not to shoot the guns ourselves. Although I, Teddy and Darryl went through rifle courses, and we know how to defend ourselves if need be, physical combat training had always occurred during our medical lessons. To be honest, it was a huge oversight of the Airborne, but then again when else did we have time to learn how to staunch an artery or brace a broken bone?

Like I said, it was an oversight of all companies, and Speirs knew that as well. That didn't stop him for pretending otherwise.

"Hit him like your life is at stake, Dodge!" he yelled from the interior of the circle surrounding me and Vern. I gritted my teeth and tried to ignore the concerned faces of the men around me. I was taking a hell of a beating. Vern did me the courtesy of not holding back; he knew if he did there would be hell to pay from me later, nevermind Speirs.

I leveled my parring stick at Vern again, blocking his first thrust, but missing his second completely, when the rod hit me on the back of the knees. I hit the ground hard on my back, the air rushing from my lungs. I looked up and Speirs face loomed over me. "You'll never survive, Dodge, not like that."

I think some of my teeth cracked as I barred them towards him and slowly got to feet. "Yes, Lieutenant," I growled. My body ached all over. Pretty soon I would need a goddamn medic, not that I'd give Speirs that satisfaction of requesting a break.

"Line up!" he yelled, "At attention!"

Lopsidedly, I jogged to my place along with the other soldiers, all enlisted men, NCOs and platoon officers hurrying to find their place. I heard a hiss behind me from Teddy, "Are you OK, Ellie?"

A few more teeth cracked as my eyes didn't leave Speirs. "I'm fine," I muttered, but I knew full well I'd need him or Darryl to wrap my ribs again later today.

Speirs didn't even need to clear his throat to get us to quiet. "Tomorrow," he called out, "beginning at 0600, Dog company will be leaving Mackall for Fort Bragg for a brief visit." His eyes scanned everyone, waiting to see if anyone would question it. As if we were that stupid.

Everyone knew that the home of the Airborne came from Fort Bragg, just around the corner from Camp Mackall. A slew of paratroopers had trained and jumped there, some already deployed overseas.

An excited glint entered Speirs' eyes. We all knew to hate that glint already. "Colonel Sink and Captain Goss have given me the go ahead. All other training and lessons for _all_ Dog soldiers are canceled until our return. We march out tomorrow at daybreak. Report in full gear." The silence stretched for a moment before he added, "Move out to the mess for lunch!"

The men broke up hurriedly, eager for some chow, but one point stuck out to me. We couldn't possible be _marching _to Fort Bragg in full gear, right?

* * *

The next morning, our bodies laden with our complete uniforms, weapons, or, in my case, medical equipment, Dog company began the 32 and change mile march to Fort Bragg through heavy woods and windy trails. We didn't stop. Not for food, not for water, not to piss even. Any sustenance or relief was to be had while on the move. That's all great for the boys, but I refrained from water as much as I could safely do in the hot summer heat for there was no way I could find relief without popping a squat or pissing myself.

Finally, we arrived to Bragg at dusk, our feet aching, reminiscent of our march to Atlanta. If we thought we could eat and rest when we arrived, Speirs had other ideas. We began a tour of the camp - thankfully not all 251 square miles of it, but close enough to make it feel so.

Speirs was keen on a history lesson. "While you relax here at home," he said, "The 82nd Airborne has already been trained and deployed overseas, preparing to drop into their first combat zone. Unlike the 101st, the 82nd is to always have a brigade ready to go at a moment's notice." He peered over us, apparently satisfied with our silence. "They do not have the luxury of the extended training you've been granted." His eyes landed on mine briefly before moving on. "Remember that the next time you think you can't move another inch."

And even after that torture, instead of moving towards the barrack housing in hopes of finding some empty beds, we moved into the sandy hills of camp instead. "Remove your shovels from your packs," Speirs called out, and a company-wide sigh was felt throughout. We knew what was coming. "Pair up and dig a foxhole deep enough to fit you both. This is where we will sleep tonight. Get used to it - the Nazis won't be inviting us into their homes."

I blinked dully a few moments as I watched the men do as they were told, shoveling the heavy sand little by little. Taking a deep breath, I turned to Teddy and Darryl who had begun their foxhole. "Guys," I said. My voice was strained with exhaustion, but I knew I couldn't rest just yet. My men came first. "Two of us need to make the rounds on the boys while the other digs. We'll take turns. Any volunteers?"

They both jumped at the chance to go feed and treat the men, leaving me to dig. Such gentlemen, but I knew they'd swing by again soon enough. I grabbed Teddy's drawn shovel and got to work on our two holes.

I only had energy left to focus solely on the task at hand. Having no idea how much time had passed, I didn't hear him approach.

"I believe I requested you to pair up, Lieutenant," Speirs said, crouching next to my half-done foxhole.

I didn't give him the benefit of looking at him. I continued to dig, the sweat pouring down my back. "Seeing as there are only three of us, Lieutenant Speirs, I became the odd woman out." I heaved a giant rock out of the way and into the dirt next to me, almost thudding into Speirs himself. Damn, I missed. "Not that I'm not used to it, but darn it my feelings are hurt. Most be all that estrogen."

He ignored my sarcasm, not that I could blame him. "And where are your men? I see them milling about, not following orders."

This time I had to face him, my eyes hard. "As I am the officer put in charge of taking care of the health of the Dog men, they are following _my_ orders to treat any injuries and to make sure they are consuming the recommended caloric and hydration intake after an exercise of that magnitude. Rest assured, Lieutenant, the foxholes will be completed, but your soldiers will also be ready for whatever you throw at them next as well."

As what was becoming our custom, we stared one another down until finally Speirs was the first to break this time. He stood. "Carry on." And he walked away and I continued to dig.

* * *

_End of August 1943_

In the end, we were to return to Mackall the way we had come, through our aching backs and bursting blisters. I don't know about everyone else but I thought longingly of the cold air from our first long march; the summer in North Carolina was relentless so far.

As was Speirs. Week after week passed, and he succeeded in having a few men fall short. Although he couldn't get them kicked from the Airborne, they were transferred to 1st Battalion, most likely Baker where they could commiserate with the soldiers there about the wild man known as Ron Speirs.

I did what I could to keep every man safe and in Dog. We'd been together for a year. To be taken unwillingly away hurt more than anything physical Speirs could throw at us.

I was at the aid station one afternoon, just finishing up another lesson with Teddy and Darryl, when a steward walked in, a note in hand. He gave it to me with a soft nod. "Ma'am." I nodded back and he left.

Curiously, I opened it. I was to report to Colonel Sink before dinner. It wasn't every day that Sink requested a private meeting with a bottom of the barrel officer. Hell, I don't think I had ever met with him one on one before now.

When I arrived at Toccoa, he greeted all five women separately from the other newly arrived officers. I took it at the time as southern manners, but it quickly became an extra warning that we would most likely fail becoming a paratrooper. He only took on the best, and no woman had ever jumped before. I know I can speak for the other ladies of the 101st that it felt incredible to prove him wrong.

I walked into battalion and wandered until I found a sign on a desk and a separate steward behind it. He looked up, unsurprised to see me. "Ma'am?"

I coughed a bit before standing up straighter. "Lieutenant Dodge to see Colonel Sink."

The steward nodded and stood. "The Colonel is expecting you. Please follow me."

He led me to no doubt Sink's empty office, gesturing to sit down in one of two chairs in front of a huge mahogany desk, ridden with medals. I didn't have to wait long. I hardly read over the third inscription before the door opened once more and Sink arrived. Jumping to my feet, I stood at attention.

"At ease," he said comfortably, sitting behind the desk. "Take a seat, Dodge."

"Thank you, sir," I replied. I relaxed a bit. He seemed to be in a good mood.

Sink studied me for a moment, and I'm pleased to report I didn't squirm. The first time under his gaze felt so much like my father it was uncanny and uncomfortable. But the Colonel was known to be fair, and it was clear he cared about his soldiers. I understood that.

"Eleanor," he began (I tried not to wince.), "I've been very pleased with your growth thus far. Captain Goss has repeatedly reported your hard work and dedication to his company. It's obvious you want to succeed and move up. I see fit and Captain Goss agrees that you should be promoted to 1st lieutenant."

I breathed in deeply and smiled. "Thank you, sir."

Sink was quiet, something else obviously on his mind. "I received a phone call a few weeks ago. Initially I ignored it, because I found it intruding and downright disrespectful. I don't tend to speak ill of other military figures, especially considering we both know the Airborne is the cream of the crop. Don't need to rub it in." He gave me a wink.

I smiled back, but a tinkling of dread was making its way in.

Sink thought a moment as if he wasn't sure whether to tell me the next part at all. "The call was from your father." Bingo. "He felt that I needed to know you have a fiancé back home that is keen for your marriage and to start a family. And if I could somehow _dismiss_ your career in the Army, he would pay for your train ticket home immediately."

I started counting. One. Two. Three. Jesus fucking hell, I needed to scream. Four. Five. Six. Acid bubbled in my stomach, fueled by the rage in my blood. Seven. Eight…

Sink could probably tell that I was about to explode, especially since my face was known to turn a lovely shade of purple when my temper really got started. "Naturally I thanked him for the insight into your personal life that I had no business knowing and told him to have a good day. I don't expect to hear from him again."

It took me a moment, but I felt as if I could speak with a somewhat level voice. "Thank you, sir," I replied stiffly.

Sink assessed me again, and I felt as if I was being scanned for something. Sanity? Probably.

He continued. "I know it's not ideal for you after all the effort you've put in for the past year with the same men, but I think you're the right medic for the job. I can't remember the last time I saw such raw determination. Borders on stubborn, mind you." He sighed. "And hell, I'm in a pickle. We're shipping out in a few days."

My pleasure turned to confusion. "I don't understand, sir."

"Lieutenant Mason has been removed to the hospital due to illness. He won't make it back to the Airborne for a long time." I nodded back. I knew Gary Mason. Not well, but he was a good man and Dick and Lew always praised him as a medic.

Sink looked at me as if waiting for the pieces to come together. Nada. He cleared his throat. "Eleanor, I am proud of every company, but I've made it clear I'm exceptionally proud of those in 2nd battalion. Although Dog company is doing superb work, Easy company is made of tougher stuff. Unless something drastically changes before we head to the front lines, Easy will be leading the toughest missions. And that means I need the best officers there."

I swore I was usually pretty intelligent. I understood that he was complimenting me, and I understood that he needed a new medic in Easy, but...oh shit.

"Effective immediately, I'm transferring you to Easy company. Captain Sobel insists on morning line up at 0500. Report there tomorrow."

I recognized the dismissal and stood, saluting him. Sink came up from his seat. "Do me proud, Lieutenant." And he saluted me back.

"Yes, sir." And with that, I left his office.

It wasn't until I got outside that I could breathe once again. The humid, thick air did little to slow my racing heart. I was leaving Dog. I was leaving my men and starting over again. The promotion (and dig on my father) almost did nothing to quell my sadness. _Fuck_.

I felt some semblance of solace that at least I could count on Dick and Lew being with me. I stumbled towards the mess, remembering that the entirety of 2nd battalion was eating dinner together once again. I quickly found them sitting with another officer I had never seen before. I ignored him for the moment and sat down by his side.

Before either could remark on my no-doubt shaken appearance, I blurted out. "I'm transferring to Easy." I effectively silenced them. A tiny piece of me swelled with pride - Lewis Nixon was not easily surprised or silenced.

The officer sitting next to me turned to me and grinned. "Hey, me too." I looked over his easy smile, the front gap in his teeth only adding to his charm. He held out a hand. "Harry Welsh. I just finished officer training and will be leading 1st platoon now that Nixon's been promoted."

I blinked and shook his hand, but the last thing he said stuck out and I turned to Lew. He tried to give me a smile. "I'm transferring to intelligence. Sorry, Elle, looks like you're stuck with these guys without me."

I tried to laugh with them but all I could think of was how I only had Dick left. Memories of my friendships with the men of Dog, the hours I spent in the aid station with Teddy and Darryl, and the trust I achieved that took months from all of them. Basically washed away to nothing. I was to start afresh, and I hated it.

"Ellie, are you OK?" Dick was always good at reading people. Second only to me.

I took a deep breath, closing my eyes trying to calm down. When I opened them again, I pushed my emotions behind me. Had to keep that stiff upper lip. I stood. "I will be." I turned to Harry and smiled. "Good to meet you. I'll see you at line up tomorrow." I turned to Dick and Lew. "And I'll see you both later. I need to go."

And my friends knew without me saying so where I was going. Slowly, I made my way around the tables of Dog soldiers, sometimes sitting for a joke, most often just listening and laughing at a story or two. I didn't have it in me to tell them that I wouldn't see them tomorrow. That I wouldn't be jogging the morning run with them, or making fun of the first man to fall into the many mud pits at Mackall's training course, or encouraging one another to push on to survive another day pf Speirs together. I felt eyes following me from table to table. No doubt it was Lew concerned for me.

At first I couldn't even look at Teddy or Darryl in the eye when I made my way to them, but they deserved better than that. We'd been together from the start. Not a day had gone by when I didn't see them, whether it was in the aid station, lined up for morning inspection, or sharing a pint at the town bar on the weekend. I sat down at their table, focusing on the pair of them. They greeted me with a smile.

I tried to smile back. "Hey, guys."

* * *

I left the mess before the word got around. I knew I'd see the men again around camp and most likely overseas. From what I understood, Dog and Fox would flank Easy often in the war to come and vice versa. Maybe we would even fight some missions together, who knows. Knowing Speirs as a company leader as I do now, the man would most likely volunteer to fight. Honestly seeing the back of him was the only good thing to come from this transfer.

The next morning I got ready in my ODs, helmet on, and walked to Easy before the other girls had even fully awoken yet. Most companies lined up after breakfast. I already knew from Dick and Lew that Captain Sobel liked to force a good, hard run on his soldiers before chow. I had to admit I was looking forward to the exercise; the hole in my heart was still wide and needed mending.

I easily found Dick and Harry in front of the soldiers, who were milling around talking and laughing amongst themselves. Sobel was nowhere in sight. I greeted them both with a forced smile. "Morning, gents."

Dick turned and grinned. "Welcome to Easy, Ellie. We were about to get started."

I looked over my shoulder and then the other. "Shouldn't we wait for Sobel?"

At that question, Dick coughed uncomfortably and shifted on his feet. "Ah, Captain Sobel is busy at the moment."

Harry chuckled. "Busy pleading with Colonel Sink, you mean."

I blinked at them. "Pleading?" Another shift of Dick's feet and I understood. "Pleading his case for me not to join Easy?" I didn't need an answer; I knew it to be true.

Dick coughed again. "I expect him back for afternoon line up."

"When I'm working at the aid station." I was met with silence. Sighing deeply and ignoring the growing headache in my temple, I pursed my lips. "No matter. Although I was looking forward to hearing 'Hi oh silver!' in person."

Relieved, Dick smiled at my response. As easy going as he was last night, Harry laughed and I knew then we would become quick friends. The thought warmed my heart a bit that maybe I wasn't so alone as I initially feared.

It was time for line up. I had to admit I was impressed by how quickly and efficiently each man took their place in the span of a few seconds at exactly 0500. Rows of war-ready paratroopers stood in front of me, lined up by platoon and then height.

Dick cleared his throat and requested them to be at ease. You could feel the respect they had for him. "Men, before we get started, as you've no doubt heard already, Lieutenant Nixon was transferred to battalion intelligence. In the wake of his departure and of Doc Mason, Easy has two new lieutenants in the company. Lieutenant Welsh will now lead 1st platoon, and Lieutenant Dodge will be overseeing Docs Roe and Spina as the lead medic. Please make sure to welcome them both."

Harry's easy smile was overlooked. Every eye was on me. I attempted my own friendly grin, but even I could see that it was forced. A few beats of silence and then the shortest man of the company, his name tag read Perconte, leaned over to whisper (or at least attempt it because everyone heard it loud and clear), "George, is that a broad?"

The man next to him immediately smacked him on the back of the helmet, hard. The ache in my temple grew.


	6. Unconventional is My Motto

**As always, thank you for the reviews! And thanks to Eva for the story suggestion!**

* * *

The rest of the day was a complete blur. After only catching a glimpse of medics Eugene Roe and Ralph Spina before they changed into their PT gear for the morning exercises, I lost them in a crowd of paratroopers. Their faces were all similar to me, but I could feel each set of eyes individually.

Sobel didn't make an appearance as Harry predicted. After trying to make light conversation with him and Dick at breakfast, I couldn't help but glance over my shoulder every so often at the men. I knew from Dick and Lew that the majority of them were good guys, hard workers, but a very tight knit group. And it seemed that an outsider, a female one at that, wasn't exactly welcome. After that, I decided to skip lunch and dive into work instead.

At the aid station, I tried to lift my spirits into what they were just yesterday. Christ, that seemed a lifetime ago. After a thorough inspection of the clean and organized surfaces, I waited for Eugene and Ralph to appear.

And I waited. And then waited some more, but no one arrived.

Feeling my temper creeping up from the blatant disrespect, I stormed from the small building, only to run right into Eugene himself. (Thank God he was back in uniform so I could read his name tag once more.)

His back stiffened, dark eyes straight ahead at attention. "I'm sorry, ma'am. I didn't watch where I was goin'."

"Never mind that," I spat out. I motioned behind me at the door. "Where the hell were you and Spina? You're supposed to report to me at 1300 every day. I don't know what kind of lax schedule Mason had you on, but I expect you both immediately following lunch."

Eugene turned his eyes to me and blinked slowly. "Captain Sobel ordered all soldiers to begin packing for transport, ma'am. We're leaving 0800 tomorrow. I had just finished my gear and I thought I'd get started on medical supplies." His face softened a bit and I noticed what I previously thought were black eyes were in fact navy blue. "We figured you were also informed, ma'am."'

Well, hell.

I took a deep breath, hoping against hope that Sobel only forgot to let me know about our departure but I doubted it. Did he think I would wake up to find the 101st gone and I remain behind here?

I swallowed hard. "I didn't know." A few painful beats passed in silence. "I'm sorry for biting off your head." I attempted a smile and held out my hand. After a moment's hesitation, Eugene shook it. "Ellie Dodge. I'm looking forward to working with you."

Eugene didn't smile back, but his composure did seem to thaw. "Eugene Roe. And likewise, ma'am."

And before I could try and shake the formal atmosphere, he gestured toward the aid station. "I'm gonna begin packing, ma'am, if that's OK. Wanna get a head start unless there's somethin' else you want me to do."

"No," I replied, already missing Darryl and Teddy. Eugene was respectful, truly what it seemed to be a real southern gentleman, but he was also completely timid around me. I hoped that would change. "That's fine. Thank you actually. I guess I need to go and pack my own gear if I'm going to make it tomorrow morning."

Eugene simply nodded and was still. After another moment of tense silence, I realized he was waiting to be dismissed. Cringing internally, I sighed, "Have a good afternoon." With another "ma'am" from him, I turned to go, knowing before I started that the distraction of packing would only temporarily hide my longing to return to Dog.

* * *

I didn't see any of the Easy men again before I boarded the officers' quarters on the train. I also had yet to meet the elusive Sobel. Of course he'd been pointed out to me before by Lew, usually with an accompanying snicker, but I can't say I've had the pleasure personally.

I heard a murmured conversation nearby that we were headed to New York. Since we were staying on the east coast, it became clear that we were most likely headed to Europe instead of the South Pacific. It was only a matter of when.

After stowing my bag in my shared quarters with Lucy, I bid her farewell as I looked for my fellow comrades. Spotting Dick's shocking red hair (Damn, he's going to really need to wear a helmet at all times in enemy territory), I pushed my way to him and found Harry asleep nearby, but the opposite seats across from them free. I plopped down by the window in a huff, knocking Harry's feet aside. He didn't even stir.

Dick looked up from the letter he was writing. "Everything alright?"

Before I could answer, Lew appeared behind Dick's shoulders. The teasing glint was in his eyes, and sure enough, the man knew where we were going and wanted us to guess. After Dick failed to play his game, I did him one better and ruined his fun. "Christ, Lew, _Atlantic_, OK? You aren't the only one who knows."

Lew pouted miserably. "Ever considered a career intelligence, Elle?"

I snorted, crossing my arms and looking out the window as the world went whizzing by. "And deal with you every day? Hell no."

Lew sank down on the seat next to me. "I thought you'd be pleased about a vacation abroad."

A grin twitched at the corner of Dick's mouth. "I think someone still misses Dog."

I turned to him, furious when I felt tears prick the corners of my eyes. "Of course I do," I said quietly. "And give me a break. It's only been a few days."

"I didn't know you cared, Dodge."

_Jesus fucking shit_ \- I jumped a mile in my seat at the sound of Speirs' voice behind me. His back was up against mine, but when he turned his head, his voice boomed in my ear. I could _hear_ the smirk in his voice, the bastard.

Before I could snarl something back to him, Lew thrusted his opened flask into my hands with a look of warning. Chewing on my bottom lip hard, I gulped the harsh whiskey a few times before taking a breath.

I handed the flask back to him, Dick watching the exchange. "Lew, what are you going to do when we get into combat?" We all knew what he was referring to.

Lew simply grinned. "Oh, I have every confidence in my scrounging abilities." I had to look out the window before my face gave me away. I had wondered briefly how he was going to acquire the whiskey now that I had transferred, but if Lew was confident he'd find a way, the man would find a way.

He motioned to Dick. "That and I have a case of VAT69 stored in your foot locker." Oh shit, that little fucker. I had to bite my lip now from laughing. I absolutely couldn't look at Dick's face as he realized Lew was serious.

Luckily Harry woke up, happily taking Lew's flask from him. "Hmm, this is turning into a real nice trip."

This time I did grin. With these three, maybe I would be OK after all.

* * *

_Early September 1943_

_Atlantic Ocean_

There haven't been many times in my life that I counted my blessings for being a woman. I mean, I had to fight tooth and nail to enter the career path I wanted, plowing down man after man that stood in my way. At times it was exhausting, often backbreaking, but today, TODAY, I thanked God that I was a motherfucking woman.

I can't even imagine being an enlisted soldier on this ship. Stuffed like sardines below deck, bunk after bunk reaching seemingly endlessly to the high ceiling. Unable to count how many beds were in one row, I got dizzy when I tried. The officers had it somewhat better, closer to the deck, even blessed with a window or two to let in the fresh, cold ocean air. But they remained on top of one another, as if the Army was testing out an experiment to see how many soldiers could fit on one transport ship

But me and the girls? Hell, it wasn't the Titanic, but Jesus, it sure felt like it. You know, without the sinking.

We had an entire corner of the first deck to ourselves. Seeing as there were only five of us, and a few dozen men in the other corner, we instantly made the most of it, spreading out as much as possible and using every pillow and blanket available. Lord knows Lew tried to steal some of my stash, although he backed off when I reminded him of what I could do with some of _his_ stash, especially since it was even easier to acquire in Dick's foot locker now.

It had been twelve days on board. Twelve, long days, but even during that time, I couldn't bring myself to go downstairs and try to acquaint myself with Easy just yet.

I knew I wasn't being fair to them. But knowing that Dog would be somewhere nearby, I didn't trust myself not to compare between the two. Hoping against hope that I wasn't shooting myself in the foot, I remained on deck, outside if I could stand the frigid air long enough. Shivering through my time there, I had a first row view of the port in England as we arrived.

As the old Army standby, it was organized chaos. Soldiers and gear and jeeps and supplies were strewn everywhere. Somehow, 2nd battalion was wrangled up together and complete before we were loaded into trucks headed to the town of Aldbourne.

The girls and I were all billeted together in a large house that was once an inn before the war began. Other officers were assigned there as well, but there was room enough that Lucy and I shared a room alone. It was more than we could ever expect, home away from home.

The time had come. Easy was to report at 0600 to continue training, and I doubt I'd be lucky enough to escape Sobel twice. Sure enough, the man himself was waiting for us. We quickly fell into line.

As soon as I approached, the men quieted, but some dared enough to look at me this time. I noticed the same occurred when Harry showed up, the silence around us both was deafening. I was relieved to see an ally, albeit briefly, as he lined up on the other side with 1st platoon. I didn't have an opportunity to greet Eugene yet, or even introduce myself to Ralph.

"At attention!" Sobel suddenly shouted. He needn't say anything. Every soldier was already in place and stiff.

In all honesty, Sobel was very similar to Speirs in how ragged he ran us in physical exercise. In tactics, I soon found out, they were nothing alike. I might hate Speirs with a fiery passion that bordered in attempted murder once or twice (OK, maybe three times), but at least I could trust he wouldn't get us killed in the field. Sobel was just...pathetic, jumpy and nervous. The only positive thing I could say about him was that he acted as though I didn't exist, which suited me fine. I had many more men to worry about.

I skipped lunch to have a quick chat with Colonel Sink. Satisfied with our conversation and after a quick walk around the town, I made my way quickly to the Easy designated "aid station," or a few beds and a desk inside a community building that was allotted to us. Inside, eight other companies had begun to unpack and organize. There I found Eugene and Ralph.

Bracing myself, I walked up to them with a smile. I shook Eugene's hand first and then turned to Ralph. "Ellie Dodge, I'm pleased to meet you."

Ralph simply nodded. "Ralph Spina, ma'am." After a moment's hesitation, he gestured with a thumb behind him at our trunks. "Should we begin?"

Here we go. Taking a deep breath, my smile widened. "Not yet. Please follow me. We're headed elsewhere."

If the pair of them were confused by the request, they didn't show it, at least not until after my back was turned and I led them outside. The trip would take a few minutes, and I dedicated that time for conversation. "Ralph, where are you from?" I slowed my walk until I was between them.

His eyebrows shot up briefly, but he answered all the same. "Philadelphia, ma'am. But I hope to move to warmer climate some day. Snow ain't for me."

I grinned. "I understand. I live in upstate New York. The winters can be pretty brutal." I turned to Eugene, remembering his smooth drawl. "And you, obviously, are also a Yankee."

My terrible attempt at humor worked somewhat. Ralph chuckled and a slight grin twitched at the corner of Eugene's mouth. We walked in silence for a moment, but it wasn't tense. "Louisiana bayou, actually. Never seen snow."

"Well if we're still here or somewhere in Europe this winter, Eugene, that might just change."

We had arrived. I stopped outside a decrepit old barn, its lone window broken, the door hanging off the hinge. Ralph raised an eyebrow in question, but Eugene's face remained impassive.

"Gentlemen, I give you Easy's aid station," I declared, motioning to the barn. They only stared at me, not that I could blame them. "Well, at least for the next week or so."

Before they could curse me out (in their heads of course, I was an officer), I stated my plan. "None of us know when we are headed to war. Even when we do go, we don't know the conditions that we will face. Sure, it would be ideal to have our aid station in a secure, clean facility at every stop, but I don't think it's realistic. I want us to prepare as best we can to what's coming. So every week or two, we will move to another location, whether its within a structure, dug out in a foxhole, or on the back of a jeep. We will make it work."

They both continued to stare at me as if I just declared we were now fighting on the German side. I shifted nervously before adding, "Well, Colonel Sink liked the idea anyway."

They thought I was mad, I knew it. Honestly, I pictured what Darryl and Teddy's reactions would have been if I sprung this on them instead, and I had to hold back a burst of laughter. That was soon forgotten when both Ralph and Eugene looked at one another and then simultaneously broke into wide grins and turned back to me.

"I like the idea too, ma'am," said Eugene quietly, his southern drawl warming to me.

Ralph's smile was infectious. "I think you're gonna fit right in at Easy, ma'am, with wild ideas like that."

I snorted and rolled my eyes, but my heart thudded happily. "We'll see about that. Let's go grab our gear and try to make this place acceptable." We began walking back to the main building together. "And when it's just us, guys, you can call me 'Ellie.'"

"Yes, ma'am."

I rolled my eyes again but grinned. A huge weight left my shoulders and the tightness I hadn't noticed before subsided a bit in my chest. I might miss Darryl and Teddy, but that didn't mean I wasn't gaining two new good men instead.

* * *

_November 1943_

A handful of weeks passed quickly by and the three of us had successfully set up a makeshift aid station within that barn (which was home of a possum family by the way), under a large oak tree (damn squirrels kept stealing our gauze), and dug into the ground (until it became a mud pit thanks to the wet English weather). Tired, dirty, but happy with our progress, we found an easy rhythm together. Both Ralph and Eugene took their jobs very seriously, and if I were ever to be wounded, I wouldn't hesitate to trust them with my life.

The trouble remained with the other men. Although my medics could vouch for me as a team player and fair officer, Ralph and Eugene weren't exactly close to the guys themselves. Ralph tried his best when the company was together, especially joking and laughing with a few other soldiers from Philadelphia, but Eugene kept his distance. When I asked him once why he did, he murmured quietly that he didn't think he should become attached, that he was afraid of emotion getting in the way. I couldn't blame him there, and I asked no more questions.

For me though, I needed to get attached. That was my driving force in Dog, my passion to keep my men safe and happy. And although we weren't exactly best friends, like it or not these men were now _mine_, and I was determined to gain their trust.

At first I thought they were timid around both Harry and me. But after witnessing their happy acceptance of him one weekend at the local pub, I frowned miserably at the sight as I nursed my beer alone in the corner. Eventually, Harry noticed and joined me, his own beer in hand.

I motioned to the guys, who were laughing uproariously at something that, who I knew now as George Luz, said. "Christ, they hate me."

Shaking his head, he replied, "They just don't know you yet."

I looked him hard in the eyes. "How are they supposed to get to know me when they won't even stand within five feet of me? I think one of them yelped when I got too close, Harry. _Yelped_."

Harry snorted into his beer, swallowing a gulp. "That would have been Shifty. Scared stiff of women, but he's a swell guy. Helluva shot too."

"Harry," I whined, slamming my beer down, "Teach me your ways. How did you get in? They're like a stone fortress."

He looked me dead in the eye. "I told them I used to be an NCO, but I kept getting knocked down to private for getting into fist fights. Eventually my CO had no choice but to kick me out or see if I had potential as an officer."

I blinked at him. "Is that true?"

Harry grinned and took another gulp of beer before wiping his mouth of foam with the back of his hand. "Yep. Drove Kitty crazy." I knew this to be his fiance. How did I know that? Because he never stopped talking about her. It was annoying, but also adorable.

"Huh," I replied deep in thought. "I'm never getting in then."

"You have to earn their respect somehow. They're tough nuts to crack, I'll give you that." I sourly watched them all continue to chat and laugh together. Harry turned to look at them as well. "If you can get the toughest one on your side, you're in." He motioned to a few guys at a table. "I'd win over the Philly boys, particularly Joe Toye. Guarnere runs his mouth too much, but if you get Joe's respect, then Bill will follow."

Studying the cool demeanor of the man in question, I could see what Harry meant. Joe didn't partake much in the conversation, but when he did, everyone stopped to listen.

I smiled grimly to myself. I had a mission and a target in sight. And goddamn it, I was going to win.

* * *

I had my first opportunity at Joe Toye within a few days. In fact, he actually came to me. It was perfect.

Having jammed his thumb in a training exercise, Dick forced Joe to go see a medic. And by force, I really meant it. You could see on Joe's face that he was livid that he had to be seen at all. But silently he allowed Eugene to examine the digit.

Meanwhile, I cornered the poor man, attempting to get to know him.

I sat down on the bed next to Joe. He side eyed me warily before we both watched Eugene begin to meticulously wrap his hand. Ralph continued to inventory our supplies after our latest move into a spare tent I borrowed from Lew. "Joe, right?" I asked.

He nodded slightly but kept his eyes down. "Yes, ma'am."

I wasn't to be deterred. ""How's Philly this time of year?"

Ralph answered for him. I could have kicked him. "Gettin' cold, I wager." Joe only hummed.

I sighed internally. Moving on, "What made you join the Airborne?"

"Extra $50."

Next. "Do you have a girl back home?" At this question, Joe raised his eyes back to mine as if he couldn't believe I asked it. I honestly couldn't believe I was attempting to get that personal with a stranger too. I cringed.

"No, ma'am."

Before I could stuff my foot further into my mouth, Eugene patted Joe's wrist. "You're all set, Toye."

With a gruff thanks, Joe got up from the cot and left the tent before I could ask another question. I hung my head and cursed.

"You're trying too hard."

I snapped up and met Eugene's eyes. He gave me a soft smile. "You've gotta make an impression by being yourself, ma'am." He shrugged slightly, and I could feel a bit of embarrassment off him. "You did with us."

Ralph chimed in. "Yeah, your pop up aid stations sure did leave an impression on me, Ellie." Groaning, he stretched his back from his hunched position.

I laughed heartily, forgetting my first failure with Joe for the moment. I ruffled Ralph's hair hard after sliding off the bed. "Just you wait. We haven't even begun thinking outside the box in terms of medicine."

With another groan but a smile in return, Ralph laughed with me until I turned around to check the structural integrity of our new home. By doing so, I ran immediately into a hard chest, my forehead slamming into a sharp collarbone.

"Jesus fucking christ," I swore loudly, holding my head. I could feel the impression of the buttons that adorned my attacker's collar.

"I see your coarse language hasn't improved since your time away from Dog," Speirs drawled.

I looked up at him and winced again when I realized it was in fact real life and not a nightmare. Ralph and Eugene stood frozen behind me. "What do you want, Speirs? We're a little busy setting up."

Speirs glanced around the tent, spying the supplies piled up neatly and the cot in the corner. "I wanted to see the famous Easy company aid station that I've heard so much about. Colonel Sink won't stop talking about it."

He didn't realize it, but that nugget of news made my heart swell with pride. He wouldn't have said it if he knew the impact it made on me. "Well, I did always have a flare for the unconventional, don't you remember, Lieutenant? But then again, you were never a fan of my customs." I crossed my arms over my chest, still dizzy from the collision. "Why so curious now?"

He stared me down for a moment before shrugging one shoulder. "I approve of this one. Smart thinking."

Well, la dee da. I was tempted to bow in his presence, thanking the gods for his ethereal approval, but just before I fell to my knees, I remembered Eugene and Ralph were behind me, and I just got them to like me. No need to scare them away with my biting sarcasm just yet. Instead I replied dryly, "Well that's a first."

A smirk tickled the side of his mouth. Not that I was staring at it. "There's a first time for everything, Dodge."

I smirked back. "And there's always room for repeat performances. Such as calling you an 'asshole' again. I do enjoy being able to say that once more out loud."

He raised an eyebrow, his own arms crossed over his chest, but he was still only a few inches away. "Ah yes, congratulations on your promotion." But then his smile became biting. "We do miss you terribly in Dog, but we're surviving somehow without your joyful presence."

I narrowed my eyes at him and opened my mouth to retort, but Ralph beat me to it. "Um, ma'am?" We both turned towards him and the tension between us was broken. Ralph might have cowered a bit when Speirs' eyes hit him. "We're due for afternoon inspection."

Taking a deep breath in at the lie, I blew it out slowly through my mouth before nodding and turning back to Speirs. Holding back on physically shooing him away, instead I said, "Leave us to it then." It took a moment, but eventually Speirs turned to go and left the tent in the next instance.

I looked over at the pair of them, both sets of eyes wide. Ralph whistled. "Damn, lieu, I'd be careful if I were you. I've heard stories about that guy."

Huffing, I returned to the task at hand of securing the pole locks of the tent. "Who hasn't heard stories about Speirs?" I muttered. I called over my shoulder, "And you shouldn't believe everything you hear!"

Eugene began cleaning up the bed but Ralph shook his head violently at me, distracted from his inventory. "Ellie, rumor has it that the man eats raw meat like a _savage_."

"Here we go."

"A savage!" And - _and_ \- if he can gets his hands on it, drinks the blood from the animal."

"Jesus, Ralph, how can you believe such bullshit?"

"But my buddy in Fox was told by his buddy in Item who was told by his _brother_ in Baker that the Toccoa town butcher sold it to him more than once!"

I hung my head in defeat. It didn't seem to matter where I was transferred, the notorious Ron Speirs would follow me.


	7. What It Takes

**As always, thanks very much for the reviews!**

* * *

_December 1943_

I was failing, miserably. The elusive Joe Toye remained elusive, guarded, and silent as the grave. Add to it that I was receiving letter after letter in a familiar script (that I promptly either tore to shreds or burned if I found a nearby fire), I became downright unpleasant as the weather turned colder and wetter.

Showing some form of mercy as the holidays approached, I allowed our next aid station location to take root on the dirt floor of an abandoned cottage. It was beyond repair, but it had a roof over our heads to keep out the freezing rain, and the fireplace worked. I needed something to warm my darkened soul after all.

Harry encouraged me to keep trying, and he was doing his best to talk me up as well. But after a group of soldiers had to politely endure a game of darts he began with me as his partner, they soon scattered as soon as they were able. I even bought a round of beers for anyone nearby. And with an equally polite murmur of thanks, they continued to party on, without me.

I tried to remember how I dug into Dog all those months ago, but I couldn't remember. Maybe I blocked out the struggle, focusing only on the happy relationships I gained once I succeeded. It was true, my connection with Ralph and Eugene continued to grow, as well as my friendship with Harry. Unfortunately I've been known to be stubborn (just ask my father), and I continued my persistent attack in hopes that one of them would give in and then the rest would follow.

Harry handed me another pint. I had lost count and was well on my way to being toasted. Hey, maybe they'd like me toasted. I gulped more beer. It had been a few weeks since Sobel allowed any weekend passes, so naturally the bar was packed when he finally relented.

I stared down at the warm, brown liquid intently. Harry nudged my shoulder. "You look like you're going to try and drown yourself in that glass." Damn, how did he know? I chugged the rest down instead, and I leveled my eyes toward Easy once more.

"Who needs them," I slurred slightly before hiccuping once. I turned and gave Harry a winning smile. "I am the lead medic for the best company in the 101st Airborne. Not only that, but I fox trotted my way to a high school championship - _twice_."

Harry narrowed his eyes at me before laughing. "Not sure how those two relate, but alright. Well done."

I wasn't done tooting my own horn. I really needed Dick to reel me in. Thank God Lew wasn't here to egg me on. "I was bred on high society." I batted my eyelashes. "The most eligible maiden in all the land." I stopped abruptly to steal Harry's beer and down some more. "Christ, my father had a field day determining who would be his ideal son-in-law."

He watched me drink. "I didn't know you were married."

I snorted hard, beer burning my nose. "_Fuck_ no. There was no way I…" I trailed off when I looked over at Easy again and I caught sight of a tall officer in their midst. "Harry," I began quietly, "who the hell is that?"

Harry turned to look and then smiled. "Oh, that's Buck Compton. I met him at afternoon line up. He's new to Easy."

I watched in awe as this new officer, brand spanking new to the company, laugh and joke and drink with the men with ease. His tall frame and shocking blonde hair stood out well against the green of his uniform, but that isn't what I was most focused on. My eyes were locked on the pat on the back Bill Guarnere just gave him, the laugh coming from George Luz after something Buck said, and the slow grin from Joe Toye as he listened to the officer's story.

What. The. Fuck.

Instantly, tears filled my eyes and I was furious at myself for allowing it to happen. I pushed away from the table and jumped down from the stool. I could hear Harry calling for me, but I had to get out of the stifling hot pub. I needed air. I needed to be alone.

With my head down, I stormed to the door, but not before crashing into a man first. I looked up, my hurt and anger lashing out at him, it didn't matter who he was. "Watch where the fuck you're going!"

Don Malarkey looked incredulous at first at my yell, but when he turned and saw that it was me, he blanched. "I'm so sorry, ma'am." The two he was previously chatting with, Skip Muck and Alex Penkala, also quieted.

His reaction only seemed to fuel my ire. "Don't you 'I'm sorry, ma'am,' me! Just keep out of the fucking way."

Don only blinked in shock, before murmuring, "Yes, ma'am. Sorry, ma'am."

"Christ," I bellowed, not noticing that the rest of the pub had fallen nearly silent. "Everyone is so goddamn _civil_ and polite and COLD towards me!" I shoved a finger hard into his chest, effectively making him back up a little into his friends, his hands up in surrender. I got into Don's face as well as I could being several inches shorter than him. "Aren't redheads supposed to be fiery, Malarkey? Show me some goddamn personality and stop fucking 'ma'am'ing me!"

Skip snorted out a laugh behind him. Don glared from the corner of his eye before his buddy shrugged. "What? You know I think all ginger references are hilarious." Alex also tried to swallow his chuckle.

Don turned back to me. "Ma-" He stopped when he saw the dangerous glint in my eye. "Lieutenant, whatever I did to make you angry, I am really -"

"Oh just forget it!" I threw my hands up in the air, finally able to storm from the pub with my original intentions of getting cold air and being by myself. I stumbled back to my house, keen on a cold shower, some water and aspirin, and then bed. I only got as far as the bunk before I passed out, already forgetting about my night in an alcohol induced haze.

* * *

That didn't mean I forgot in the morning. And if by some stroke of luck I had forgotten, Harry reminded me. And then he reminded me when he told Lew all about it at breakfast. And then Dick. And finally to Buck, whom I finally met, albeit it with very few words as my head was pounding and I needed all my energy to drink the coffee in front of me.

"You know, Buck," Harry said thoughtfully, spooning his porridge around in his dish, "it was you that put her over the edge."

Buck blinked and I groaned. "Me?"

"Yeah, how did you win over the guys so quickly?"

With that, Buck shrugged innocently but grinned. "I have yet to find an enlisted man that says no to a good gamble. That, and I handed out all the Lucky Strikes I had on me."

I groaned again. That's all it took for him? Christ, I could have gotten cigarettes to them ages ago. But now I royally screwed it up. According to Harry, the entire company witnessed the exchange. I wouldn't be surprised if they all hated me.

With one last gulp of coffee, I stood up, eager to get back to my bed, thanking all the gods that it was Sunday. I had nowhere to be, no one to report to, and no one to report to me. Heaven.

I walked outside from the mess and began making my way down the main street. I could hear a group of men chatting behind me. Just yesterday I would have turned and tried to join in the conversation. Just yesterday I still had hope that maybe they'd allow me to partake. But that was yesterday. Today I kept walking.

"Eleanor?"

No. Absolutely not. It can't be. No, no, no, no

"It is you! Eleanor!"

I stopped, my shoulders hunched, and I sighed in defeat until he appeared in front of me. Matthew Cornelius Bradley. Yes, three first names. Take it from me, never trust a man with three first names.

Matthew grasped my arms and leaned in to kiss my cheek. "Oh, darling, I've missed you desperately. How are you?" He looked around the town with a slight wrinkle in his nose. "How are you surviving?"

I wiggled his hands off me. "Matthew," I tried to say quietly, "what are you doing here?" But I already knew.

Matthew looked at me and laughed. "Why to take you home, darling. Your father sent me directly after finding where you were staying, hopeful it was more _accommodating _to your betrothed than that terrible place in Georgia when I ventured south. Lord, I can't even begin to imagine you there - it must have been horrific!"

I pushed his hands away when he tried to hold me again. The pounding in my head grew. "Matthew, I'm not going anywhere. My job is here. I'm in the Army. I can't just leave."

He blinked a few times before laughing. "Oh darling, it's not like you're _really_ in the Army. I'm sure all I have to do it speak to the person in charge and he will understand perfect-"

Now my head was pounding with anger, the hangover long burned away. "I am not going home with you." I wrenched my hand away when he tried to hold it again. "My place is here. I am a part of this regiment, like it or not, and I want to stay."

I could see the shift in his eyes when his own anger began to take hold. There's the second half of Matthew I remember. "You can't be serious. Just look at you!" he cried, gesturing up and down at the wrinkled and stale state of me. "Your beautiful hair is hidden, you're in dirty _trousers _for heaven's sake, and your fingernails are caked in God knows what!" He clenched his teeth when I struggled against his hands once more and broke free. "You are _my _fiance and therefore mine. You _will_ obey -"

"We are not engaged!" I shouted in his face. "You and my father cannot run my life. I do not choose you, Matthew, I have never chosen you. Leave now and don't come back!" I turned from him and stalked away.

The next few moments happened as if in slow motion. My body reacting on its own, when I felt Matthew's hand grasp my shoulder to try and stop me, all those weeks of hard fight training from Speirs took over. Both of my hands grabbed his wrist, and with a giant heave and a cry of effort, I crouched and threw him over my shoulder until he hit the ground hard in front of me, a dust cloud forming around us both.

I blinked in shock, but no one was more surprised than Matthew. Distantly, I heard hoots and claps from behind us, but I paid them no attention. Eventually Matthew stood, his face red with rage and embarrassment. He stepped into my personal space, and his voice shook. "How dare you, you ungrateful bitch -"

And then Matthew was thrown back again, back on the ground, his overcoat covered in dirt, but this time, at the sight of Joe Toye above him, he stayed down.

Joe stood between us both, his fists clenched, but his voice steady and deadly. "The lieutenant," he said quietly, but the message boomed to everyone nearby, "said go."

Slowly Matthew got to his feet. Still slightly stunned, I reached out a hand to touch Joe's arm, silently telling him I'd take it from here. He locked eyes on mine and nodded briefly, but didn't move, just allowed me to come between him and my supposed fiance.

"Matthew, just leave and -"

Seeing that Joe was at a safe distance from him, Matthew spat on the ground by my feet, his face ugly. "Good riddance. God help the man who takes you one day. He will be a fool to do so, and don't get me started on the monsters you will no doubt breed." When I only rolled my eyes, not impressed, he continued, "Maybe these sorry excuses for men will have you, but only because they must only have filth back at home. Desperate to prove their masculinity..."

That's it.

Blinded with red and with everything I had inside, I made a tight fist (remembering to tuck my thumb inside and go for the money maker on his face), and I punched Matthew hard in the nose, throwing his head back, a squirt of blood issuing from somewhere. "Don't you _dare_ breathe a word against these men, you coward! You paid your way out of your summons, don't think I don't know!"

Before he could react, I grabbed his shoulders before kneeing him hard in the groin. With him bent forward with a high yelp, I hissed also into his ear, "And thanks to me, I hopefully made some permanent damage so that _you_ don't breed your own little monsters." And before I was tempted to hurt him some more, I pushed him back to the ground where he stayed, clutching himself and whimpering.

Catching Joe's eye, I nodded before we both began walking together, stepping over the man on the ground. It wasn't long before we were joined by Bill Guarnere and Don Malarkey. Bill whistled, his hands in his pockets. "Christ, Lieutenant, I don't think he gonna get up again."

I met his eyes, and he grinned. It took me a moment, but I grinned back. "Terrible shame."

Don and Bill laughed. At the sound, a sound that I caused, I felt lighter than air. I didn't think the moment could get much better until Joe spoke next.

We had just stopped at the center of town. The guys would be going one way and I would be going the other. Joe's eyes, which were always hard and quick, locked on mine again. Nothing about his demeanor softened, but what he said next almost made me cry. "You're alright, Lieutenant." Seriously, after weeks of trying to get the man to say more than one word or grunt to me, trust me, these three words were everything I needed and more.

I blinked back tears and gave him a huge smile. "You're not too bad yourself, Joe." I motioned to Bill and Don behind him. "These guys though, _Christ_. How do you stand it?"

At the outcry from the two, Joe returned my smile, slowly but steadily. "There's a poker game at the non-com barracks tonight. You in, ma'am?"

Before I could respond, Bill snorted. "Of course she's in." He looked at me. "You can have my usual spot. Hoob wiped me out last week."

I legit could not stop smiling. "I'll do my best to get some revenge for you, Bill." With a few more laughs and nods all around, we began to part ways, but not before I added one last thing. "And guys?" They turned towards me. "Anything you need, just ask, OK? I'm here to help. That's my job. Let the others know."

Don replied for them. "We know, ma'am. And you can tell them yourself tonight, if you'd like. Most of the company will be there. It's a tournament of sorts."

My face had begun to hurt from my happy grin. "Oh and Don?"

"Yes, ma'am?"

"Stop calling me 'ma'am,' for fuck's sake! You'd think you got the hint last night." Bill and Joe snickered at the color of Don's face that closely resembled his hair. I softened my tone from my joking mock. "Just when the brass isn't around, alright? Call me Ellie."

Bill snorted. "But you are brass, lieu."

I cocked an eyebrow at him. "Only when you no doubt do something stupid that puts your life in danger, Bill. _Then_ you can call me 'ma'am' all you want while I curse you out."

At that, all of us erupted into laughter, because we all knew Wild Bill would eventually receive an earful from me. I might only be getting into their good graces now, but I have heard stories.

"You got it, Ellie," replied Bill. "See ya tonight."

Bill and Don turned to go. Joe gave me one last soft nod and then followed them before I left for my house on cloud nine.

If all it took was kneeing Matthew in the balls to get the respect from the men, I would have done it ages ago. Too bad he took so long to get here.

* * *

In the end after hearing from those three that I was "alright," and the fact that I allowed any man I played against to win at poker, coupled with cask of beer I brought to their barracks, I turned out to be everyone's new best friend.

The next morning, however, before Sobel arrived for morning inspection, my beer and I weren't so popular as we were just a few hours ago.

George clutched his head, bent at the waist. "Jesus, Ellie, what did I ever do to you?"

I blinked slowly, my body still at attention, my focus solely in keeping it upright after two nights of too much alcohol. "You dared me to beat you in a chugging contest, George."

"I don't remember that."

"Do you remember suggesting we switch to strip poker and you were down to your skivvies before Skip tackled you to stop?" muttered Bill.

George thought a moment. "Nope."

"Well how about," Joe drawled, the only one of any of us that look somewhat decent and level headed, "when you tried to bet a date with the local barmaid, even after she distinctively told you to fuck off just last week?"

"Details, details. The Luz charm grows stronger over time."

"Yeah, like a wart," I added. Snorts and snickers sounded around me, but before I could enjoy it, the feeling again of being one of the boys, Sobel arrived and we all shut up immediately.

Sobel seemed to be on the warpath more than usual. I heard all about his latest screw up on Friday, getting his platoon lost and then cutting a cow fence after George impersonated Major Horton. I guess I'd be grumpy too if I were him. We all tried to steer clear, but that only forced him to zero in on his favorite target: Smokey Gordon. Reminding me of Speirs going after Ed, it took everything inside me not to bite off the CO's head when he mocked Smokey once more. It took me to the end of the morning exercises to realize Dick wasn't with us.

After showering and changing into a clean uniform, I started my way to the mess to try and find him. In all the time I've known Dick, he has never missed a training exercise, tutorial, class, or even latrine duty. I found Lew before I found him.

I grabbed at his upper arm. "Have you seen, Dick? I'm worried he must be sick or something. He missed morning line up."

Lew pursed his lips before fishing around for a cigarette. He attempted to light it a few times. "Sobel court martialed him."

I gaped for a moment. "What do you mean? What could Dick possibly do to get that?"

Lew gave up momentarily on his smoke and ripped it from his mouth. "Sobel dinged him on something stupid, probably because he's still crying over what happened Friday. But instead of letting Sobel roll over him again, Dick requested the trial."

I continued to gape until Lew reached out and closed my mouth for me with a finger, shaking me from my daze. "But he could...I mean, if it doesn't go well…"

Lew nodded. "Yup. We could be going to war without Dick. He could forever be a supply officer if Sobel gets his way."

My jaw dropped open on its own once more. War without Dick.

We were all going to die.


	8. Dangerous Beauty, Lethal Intelligence

**The reviews are always so very much appreciated!**

**BTW - I have changed the story rating to M for mature. So yeah, you've been warned ;-)**

* * *

Word got around fast about Dick being stuck in the mess as a supply officer until his court martial hearing. Like me, the men were distraught. Dick was the only commanding officer in the company that we trusted completely to come out of this whole thing alive. With Sobel at the head without a competent tactical officer behind him, we were all screwed.

The entirety of the company, excluding officers, was lined up in and out the door of the aid station. "Door" was for lack of a better word since the decrepit cottage had no door. Eugene, Ralph and I covered the opening with a tarp when the structure was empty of patients. Today, it was cast aside.

I tried to hold down a squirming Skip on the bed next to Don Hoobler, who sat patiently for Eugene to administer the next needle into his arm. Skip, on the other hand, had yet to receive one vaccine, and he had been in my care for the past ten minutes.

As soon as he saw me coming closer with the needle, he curved away, his eyes wide. "Jesus, Skip, stay still!" I cried, trying and failing to grab his exposed arm.

He successfully ducked from another attempt. "Remind me again why you need to stab me with that thing, Ellie?"

Eugene stuck Hoob with his second of three needles with ease and answered for me. "The Airborne don't wanna see you die of influenza, Muck. They made this here vaccine to protect ya."

Skip's eyes widened further when he watched Hoob get his third and final shot before rolling down his sleeve and walking away. "And remind me again why there are _three_ awfully long needles that need stabbing into me?"

Ralph appeared behind the bed, handing Eugene his next three vaccines for Johnny Martin, who sat down next to Skip. "'Cause the Airborne ain't want you to die of measles or a botulism bomb from the krauts, neither." Ralph grinned. "Gotta kill our fair share first after all."

Johnny gave Skip a hard look. "Sit your ass down and be still, Muck, or I'll stick ya myself."

At the order of his sergeant, Skip squeezed his eyes shut and allowed me a small moment to finally administer the vaccine. I thought it was a victory, that was until he jumped up and yowled. "Jesus Christ, that hurt!" And since he didn't allow me a chance to remove the syringe yet, it stuck from his arm and he stared at it for a full five seconds before slumping to the ground in a dead faint.

I sighed and clucked my tongue while looking down at the puddle of ruthless trained killer at my feet. Grabbing the other needles, I quickly injected the remaining two vaccines before he woke up. I motioned to Hoob and Johnny, who had just finished. "Help me with him, will you? Prop him up by the other two." With that, they picked up Skip's limp form and sat him down against the wall next to Eddie Tipper and Floyd Talbert. Oh, I couldn't _wait_ to give Tab hell about it later on, especially after hearing all about the broads he bedded since arriving to England _all weekend long_. I wondered how those girls would feel about him if they saw him now.

Bill and Joe Liebgott were next. Johnny stayed nearby and smirked. "I'll be here to catch your fall, Guarno."

Bill snorted and smirked back, watching with interest as Eugene gave him his first shot. "Ya got a shot to put down a man, lieu? Would be a nice, simple way to send Sobel packing."

At the mention of his name, everyone nearby grumbled. It had been over a week since Dick was taken off the platoons. I only heard from them how horrific tactical exercises were going with only Sobel as lead. The morale of the company was beginning to plummet.

"I have a horse tranquilizer," I replied dryly, cleaning the area on Lieb's arm. "But I was saving that for Bull in case morphine doesn't do the trick for him in the field." I looked over my shoulder and winked to the bear known as Bull Randleman.

Everyone laughed, and thankfully the mood brightened somewhat. That was until Lieb opened his mouth. He always was such a ray of fucking sunshine. "That prick is gonna get us all killed on day one, mark my words."

The grumbling commenced and the air felt heavy in the cottage. I pursed my lips as I finished up Lieb's vaccines, perhaps jamming the final one in a little too hard. He scowled at me, but left without another complaint.

As Bull sat down next, I took a moment and looked over the line of men in my aid station. Distantly, I heard Bill and Johnny argue about drawing something foul on Tab's face, but all I could focus on were Lieb's words and how true they probably were.

* * *

A few weeks later the weather seemed to also mourn the loss of Dick in Easy. The air turned glacial, the mud hardened to ice, and a light dusting of snow graced the town. Eugene, Ralph and I were walking along the main path to the mess after our afternoon duty. Eugene couldn't stop staring at the sky in wonder.

Ralph grinned, catching a snowflake on his tongue. "Just like home. But, you know, in England. With warm beer and terrible food."

I nudged Eugene in the ribs with an elbow. "Is it what you expected?"

Eugene stared a little longer before shrugging. "It falls so slow."

"Sometimes," I agreed. "But sometimes it can come down hard, almost like rain, but fluffier than this. It piles up fast when it's like that."

"Ellie!"

The three of us looked up to see Darryl and Teddy rushing towards me. Darryl stopped short when he noticed the men though. "I mean, Lieutenant Dodge."

I rolled my eyes hard before smiling wide and giving him a hug before moving next to Teddy. "Don't be silly." I stepped back to introduce all of them. "Eugene here and Ralph are the medics of Easy. Guys, this is Darryl and Teddy."

The men greeted one another with nods and a few handshakes. Ralph guffawed. "With the way the lieu has been talkin' 'bout you guys, you'd think you'd be taller."

Teddy grinned and looked at me. "Talkin' us up, Ellie? How sweet. We miss ya too."

I smacked them both on the back of their heads before grinning myself. "How are you both? How's Lieutenant Turner?" Better not be better than me.

Darryl shrugged. "He's good. Fair and resourceful. We can't complain."

Teddy rose an eyebrow. "I'm thinkin' we lucked out with your transfer. Speirs told Turner about your crazy aid stations. Luckily our doc isn't much for outside the box."

I scoffed dramatically. "Jealousy doesn't suit you well. Gene and Ralph absolutely _adore_ being out of doors. Just look at this snow!" I turned to Easy. "I think it calls for a rooftop location, don't you think?"

Crickets.

Before I could laugh at their expressions, a throat cleared behind me. Glancing first from Easy to Dog medics, I knew exactly who it was based upon the transition from curiosity to pure alarm. I sighed. I looked to Darryl and Teddy first. "It was good to see you both. Take care, OK?" And then to Eugene and Ralph. "I'll see you guys at dinner."

With a nod from all four of them, they quickly walked and scampered away (depending on the company) before I turned to face him, arms crossed over my chest and eyebrow raised. "Good evening, Speirs."

He cocked an eyebrow back at me. "What a pleasant greeting, Dodge. If it wasn't for the cutting bite to your tone, I think I'd be stunned."

I couldn't help but smirk a little. "The day Sparky Speirs is stunned is a day I will cherish for the rest of my life. Make sure I'm there."

Speirs smirked back for a moment and the silence between us wasn't tense, but it wasn't comfortable like between friends either. Eventually he sighed, "I heard about Dick."

Was he making polite conversation?

Ever the well-bred woman my momma had hoped to raise, I played along. "Yes, the process is still ongoing I'm afraid. It's unclear when or if it will be resolved."

Speirs studied me a moment before continuing with whatever he came to me for. "Colonel Sink is in a right state over it. It appears he isn't too happy with Captain Sobel for allowing it to get this far."

I only hummed in reply. The news didn't surprise me, but it did give me a bit of hope that the colonel would come out on the company's side.

Speirs took a few steps forward until he was at my side, facing the other way, but his lowered voice in my ear. "It would only take one great action to put him over the edge. He's worried his favorite company isn't unionized for war under Sobel. If any more fractures occur…"

I abruptly turned my head to look at him and it stunned me a moment to realize how close he really was to me. With my breath caught in my lungs, he and I didn't dare blink as his words sunk into my head already forming into a dangerous plan.

Finally, I cocked my head slightly to the side, mock tipped my hat to him in thanks, and went on my way to find the men I needed to get started.

* * *

"So what you're tellin' me," began Bill, the cigarette in his hand long forgotten, "is if we threatened to quit Easy, Sink might just chuck Sobel out and give us Winters back?"

I nodded quickly. "This company is nothing without its NCOs." I glanced around the table at all of them. Carwood Lipton, Floyd Talbert, Johnny Martin, Bull Randleman, Terry Harris, Myron Ranney, and Chuck Grant - the NCOs of Easy company. "You are all the backbone. Sink knows that." I gave them a grim smile. "Throw in a lead medic, especially after he was scrambling to replace this spot just a few months ago, and his hands will be tied."

Carwood listened to me silently for a moment before nodding. "It might just work."

"Yeah well," Johnny added, leaning back in his chair, "I'm all for it. How do we do it?"

I thought of that already. "We will need to officially declare our resignation in writing."

The men around me nodded and muttered their agreement. Carwood added in what we were all thinking. "We'd all better be clear of the consequences."

Johnny scoffed. "I don't care about the consequences."

Carwood gave him a hard look. "We could all be lined up against a wall and shot." He let that sink in. "Now I'm ready to face that, and every one of us had better be too."

He glanced at each of us, landing on Bill last. "I will not follow that man into combat."

Bull piped up in agreement. "Me neither."

"All right," replied Carwood. "Then let's do it."

And we did. We wrote out together, individually, word for word that we no longer wished to serve in Easy. Seeing the threat on paper hurt my heart, but it was what needed to be done. Silently, we all handed our papers to Carwood, but Bill grabbed mine from him and tore it in half.

"Bill," I cried, "what the hell!"

He gave me a hard look. "You were right, lieu. This company needs its NCOs. But we also need you to take care of the rest of those scoundrels." He sat back and smirked to himself. "Besides, can't risk having you kicked from the Airborne. Gotta prove your old man and that dimwit how very wrong they were about ya."

Everyone else murmured along. Carwood added, "And one officer is bound to get the brunt of his punishment, ma'am. All the NCOs together is safer."

My eyes were locked on Bill, and I could tell he wasn't going to budge. And if Old Gonorrhea wasn't moving, then neither would the rest of them.

I stood and gave him a look. "Asshole," I stated, but it held no heat.

Bill shrugged, still grinning, but became quiet once more when Carwood stood and nodded to each of us. He volunteered to bring the documents to Sink himself.

We watched him go, and cigarettes were lit all around. I accepted one myself from Bill, even though I had had only one or two in my life previously. In that moment, together with these men willing to risk it all for everyone else, I needed it.

* * *

We remained like that, hidden away in a barn, for the remainder of the night. We knew the inevitable would happen, when Sink would finally sit down and read all the letters of threatened mutiny. Yeah, we were nervous, but what choice did we have? We hoped he was left with only one.

Sink's steward eventually found us early the next morning. Judging by his white face and quick demand for the NCOs to report to Battalion immediately, Sink was livid. Itching to join them, I was hit by the sudden urge to tell Sink everything. How it was my idea, and now I wasn't even joining them. I could very well never see any of their faces once more.

Rushing to get to the first man before they lined up and left, I squeezed Carwood's hand. His eyes met mine for a moment, and silently we exchanged goodbyes. After him, I made sure to touch every man that passed whether it was his hand, upper arm, or even a hug to Bill as he finished the group at the end. I watched them go, and suddenly I hated myself for what I'd done.

Pacing the barn, my fingers ran through my hair, its bun long gone. I made it my mission to protect each and every one of these men. It didn't matter if I had finally broken through to them to also be able to call most of them friends. Just like in Dog, it was my job to ensure their safety and health to the best of my ability. I could have very well just allowed them to march to their deaths.

Eventually I paced my way outside. I couldn't stand to wait idly by anymore. I made my way to outside battalion headquarters. There I found Dick, inventorying supplies coming off a mess truck.

He looked up in surprise. "Good morning, Ellie. No morning run?"

Oh, shit. Oh well, it was too late to report now. "I had another task needing to be done."

Dick raised his eyebrows. "And Sobel was OK with that?"

I twisted my body and looked over Dick's shoulder. At just the right angle, I could see the back of Sink's head. In the shadows, I could make out a few of the sergeants.

"Ellie?"

I blinked and looked at his face momentarily before gazing back at the window. "What? Oh yes, he was fine with it."

If that didn't tip Dick off that I was lying, probably my anxious state would have. I could feel his eyes glance over me. "Are you alright. Ellie? You look…"

Like shit, go ahead, you can say it.

"...not well."

I'd fawn over Dick's gentleman behavior and make him blush if I wasn't so preoccupied with what was happening behind him. And just when he decided to look for himself, the front door opened and all the men, every NCO, marched towards us, safe and whole.

I didn't realize I was holding my breath until they had begun to pass, saluting both Dick and I, which I automatically returned. I didn't allow my lungs to hitch once more until I saw Bill at the end, and with his nod to me and then to Dick, I almost collapsed in relief.

We watched them go. "What do you think that was about?" he asked.

I wasn't going to tell him, not until I knew the full story. I absently patted his arm. "I just remembered, I'm needed in the aid station." And before he could ask any more questions, I walked quickly away and almost flew to the non-com barracks.

Without waiting to be let in, I opened the door to the huge house. I didn't find any of them until I climbed the stairs, finally all of them piled around two doors. "What happened?" I asked.

No one seemed surprised to see me. Bull chewed on an end of an old cigar. "He busted Ranney to private." He motioned to Myron packing his gear in room. Of course, he wouldn't be allowed to live with the NCOs if he was demoted.

Was that really all the punishment Sink doled out? Johnny answered my question with a tilt towards the other room. "And Terry's been booted from the 506th."

It took me a moment to register this, and when it did the news twisted my gut. I thought moving among companies was bad. Terry would be leaving the regiment entirely. I moved into his room, his former room, and watched a moment as he packed silently. Without knowing much else to do, I helped him, organizing rifle cleaning supplies while he folded his extra uniforms, and helping him with his dress jacket until he was finally ready.

He turned to all of us. "Sink's steward let slip I'm heading to the five-oh-deuce." Terry shrugged, trying to not reveal his sadness, but we all saw it. "Hey, it's better than being shot, right? And it's still Airborne."

It was true. The result of Sink's meeting went as well as we could hope. That didn't mean we had to like the consequences, especially not knowing if the plan worked yet.

One by one we saw Terry off. A jeep was already waiting for him outside. Without another look towards us, he was off to his new regiment. I could only hope into a company that was as close as family as this one was.

* * *

Sink made it clear to the rest of the NCOs that they were under no uncertain terms to show themselves at breakfast. There was bound to be talk about why all the non-coms were absent from this morning's run. I winced to myself - and the company's medical officer.

I decided to play dumb and see how things would go. Maybe Sobel wouldn't notice.

Who was I kidding. Of course he noticed.

After reaming out all the sergeants for being drunken and lazy layabouts, he turned his wrath towards me. I, an officer of his company, dared to skip ordered instructions from my captain.

I did the only thing any woman would do in my situation. Cause him extreme discomfort and embarrassment until he went away.

"My apologies, sir!" I shouted. "I had trouble staunching my bleeding, sir, and I couldn't line up in time, but it's no excuse, sir!"

Sobel curled his lip at me and looked me up and down. "I see no wound on you, Lieutenant. Are you lying to a superior officer?"

"No, sir, not lying, sir!" I shouted again. "On your command, I can drop my trousers. I am due to change my feminine hygiene cloth any time now anyway."

As my words sunk in, Sobel reeled back from me as if I carried a life threatening infectious disease. But that didn't save him from the choked snickers that were sounded throughout the men.

Sobel looked at me in disgust for a moment more before striding up to the front of the platoons. "I don't know why the supposed platoon leaders of this company decided to take a morning off," he began, "but let it be known that because of them, everyone will pay the price." He leered over us. "Change into full gear. All ammo, weapons, equipment, everything on. You have five minutes."

We all knew what was coming - a long ass march around camp that would end whenever Sobel finally got bored. The record was seven hours, and he was only a fraction of the amount of pissed then as he was at the moment. With thoughts of the breakfast I missed, I began jogging to the women's barracks in hopes that dinner was at least a possibility.

Sobel insisted on dead silence throughout the march as he rode beside us in a jeep. That didn't stop word from getting out about the NCOs meeting with Sink. Whispered murmurs surrounded us, until eventually they made it to the back of the pack, where Eugene, Ralph and I continued to march.

With Sobel well up ahead in second platoon, Ralph hissed to us, "The NCOs went on strike this morning. That's why they weren't at line up. Alex told me that George told him that Pat told him that Johnny told _him_ to fuck off when Pat asked if it was true that they stormed Sink's office, weapons and ammo ready, demanding the Colonel to ditch Sobel or else they'd start taking hostages."

I hung my head with a deep sigh. "Jesus Christ."

Eugene coughed slightly to let his disbelief known. "That sure sounds far fetched."

"And who would the hostage be, Ralph?" I whispered back, my eyes on Sobel. "The town barkeep? The laundry lady? This place is overrun with soldiers."

Ralph chanced a glance at me. "Well, rumor has it that _you_ were going to be the hostage, Ellie. That's why you weren't at line up either."

I had to admit, I was a little impressed by the sheer imagination from the guys. That didn't mean I stopped from cursing Ralph out from being stupid enough to believe any of that horse shit.

Over the next several hours, I heard more variations of the story, ranging from the NCOs making a blood pact with Sink to swear allegiance to Easy, to them being caught in attempted murder of Sobel but Sink caught them just in time. Each was more ridiculous than the last, but the bones of the truth were there. As soon as we were allowed to stop marching and rest, I was sure the real story would emerge. Bill was the biggest company gossip after all.

Sobel left us sometime in the early evening, no doubt to enjoy dinner himself. He left Harry in charge with orders to not stop for any reason. Or else.

And so we marched. And marched. And then - guess what - yeah, we marched some more. The light of day had long since disappeared. With our feet aching and our stomachs rumbling, we marched - until Lew drove up in a jeep.

He hopped out and walked up alongside Harry for a moment. Everyone stretched and craned their necks to see and hear what was happening, so there was no way I could see anything myself from all the way in the back.

"OK everyone, to the mess for some chow," Harry called out. "Move it!"

The men disbursed happily. No one questioned him, whether Sobel ordered them to stop via Lew or not. That was up to Harry. But there wasn't any way I was leaving before I found out what was going on. Sobel always returned in the past.

I rushed up to them. Lew spotted me, motioning to the jeep with a grin. Harry and Buck jumped in the back, allowing me the front seat with Lew.

Lew started the engine and began to drive back towards the town. He looked at me with a cigarette dangling from his lips, grin still in place. "With ideas like that, Elle, you really should join intelligence with me."

I didn't ask him how he knew that I was part of the plan with the non-coms. I ignored the inquiries from Harry and Buck and focused on Lew. "You make it sound like it worked."

Lew looked ahead to the road, but his grin widened to a full smile once he took a breath of his smoke. "That's because it did."


	9. No Matter the Consequence

**Thank you all for the reviews! Seriously, they make my freaking day!**

* * *

It was officially named a New Year's Eve party. But everyone knew it was a Goodbye, Fuck off, Sobel shindig.

The men and I didn't need an excuse to head to the bar on the only Friday night in living memory we were allowed off. Add in that Sobel was promoted and transferred, plus 1944 was knocking, it was only polite to pretend we were celebrating the new year. And we were nothing if not polite, endearing individuals.

"I would've pay good money," leered Bill into his drink, "to have seen Sobel's fuckin' face when Sink sent him packin'."

"I'll take your money, Guarno," said Don. "Here's exactly what it looked like." He widened his eyes and blinked doefully, mouth gaping, and then whined like a kicked dog. Everyone, including myself laughed.

George gave him a look of disgust. "Leave this up to the professional, Malark." He paused a moment in contemplative silence with his eyes closed before screwing up his face painfully. "But, sir," he cried. I had to admit, it was dead onto Sobel's sneer, complete with wrinkled what-is-this-stench nose. "I'm losing," George squeaked, "_Easy company?_" He then burst into fake tears.

We all laughed uproariously, even Joe cracked more than just a grin. "Pretty good, Georgie."

George sniffled, wiping his nose and then cleaning his hand on David Webster's sleeve. "You think so, Joe? I'm not sure about the pitch in his voice. Maybe an octave higher." He cleared his throat. "But _Sir!_"

David scoffed, still staring at his sleeve as if George just marked him a dead man. "Any dimwit with half a brain can impersonate Sobel." As if he should know - he had only been with Easy for the last few weeks after transferring from Fox company. His Sobel suffering was short lived.

I just happened to catch the darkened look overtake Joe's face as George and David began arguing, the rest of the men starting other conversations over their drinks. I nudged him. "Penny for your thoughts?"

He shrugged, staring down at his drink. "They ain't worth a penny."

I pivoted so that I was completely facing him, making sure he knew I had his full attention. "Joe?"

Joe shrugged again, quiet and contemplative. I opened my mouth once more to ask what was going on, but suddenly, a hush fell over everyone. We craned our necks to the door, seeing who had arrived to warrant such an entrance.

Flanked by Dick and Lew, Lieutenant Thomas Meehan, Easy's new company commander, stood there, gazing over his new men, before slowly walking towards the bar.

We remained silent, unsure what he might have heard or what kind of strict authority figure he might be. Harry and I flicked a glance quickly at one another before waiting once more.

And then Meehan broke into a wide smile. "Barkeep," he shouted. "A round for everyone on me."

Hoots and hollers erupted throughout. Once Meehan received a pint, he raised his glass and everyone followed suit. "Gentlemen," he said, "Enjoy yourselves this weekend. May you all have a happy new year, and may God bless you all." He stopped a moment to grin. "You'll need it come Monday morning. I expect you all to be fit and ready for line up at 0700. Until then - try and behave!"

I laughed and cheered with everyone else. I didn't know anything about Thomas Meehan, other than he came from Baker company. But if his salute to the company just now was any indication, and as long as he could use a damn compass, we would be just fine.

I didn't have to wait long to find out more about him. Lew, Dick and Meehan walked over to Harry and me, Buck lost somewhere in the crowd, no doubt playing darts. Joe had also disappeared. I made a mental note to find him later. Lew gestured to us. "This is Harry Welsh, leader of first platoon." Meehan shook Harry's hand before everyone turned to me. "And this is Ellie Dodge, lead medic."

Meehan smiled and shook my hand. "Ah, the famous Ellie Dodge. It's good to meet you."

Oh, boy. That could mean so many things.

I smiled back, undeterred. "It's good to meet you too, Lieutenant. Welcome to Easy."

He took a sip of beer and shook his head. "Please call me Tom." He turned and looked over the men with interest. "I'm going to miss Baker, don't get me wrong. That company has excellent men in it. Strong men." He paused again before smiling to himself. "But to lead Easy? I'm still flattered Colonel Sink chose me."

I liked him immediately, if he couldn't tell by the smile overtaking my face. "My transition was a little more rough, by my own doing, but you're right. It's quite a compliment."

Tom looked back at me, a twinkle in his eye. "That's right, you came from Dog." The barkeep placed a few more pints on the surface. Tom handed me and Harry one each. Lew helped himself, and of course Dick passed.

Lew snorted into his beer. "You had to physically pull her away from them, but yeah, Ellie's from Dog."

I glared at him good naturedly, but Tom laughed. "Your ferocious vigilance over your men is legendary." He thought a moment before adding, "That and you're the first person to yell at Ron Speirs and live. I haven't even accomplished that and I was his CO."

Harry, Dick, and Lew all choked back a laugh at the remark. Lew muttered, "She's ferocious all right."

Harry nodded and grinned toothily. "Like a bloodthirsty mama bear."

"Just scarier."

I pursed my lips and huffed. "Thanks, guys. You're so sweet."

Dick grinned. "Don't listen to them, Ellie. Colonel Sink put you in Easy for your dedication. He made the right choice, and I'm happy to have you with us."

I leaned up and placed a quick kiss on his cheek, making him blush almost as red as his hair. I grinned. "You're one of the good ones, Dick."

Lew raised his glass to me. "What about me, Elle? I'm one of the good ones too, right?"

"Good for nothing, you mean."

As Lew, Dick and Harry began a new conversation, I found Tom studying me. I glanced back over my glass, my eyebrows raised. "What is it?"

He shook his head and smiled. "Nothin'. It's just that I'd never seen Speirs affected by someone before. I'm just glad to finally put a face to the name and story."

I blinked at him. "Affected? He told you about our run in?"

"No, but your voice sure carries."

I winced. "So I've been told."

Tom laughed again, leaning against the bar. "Maybe 'affected' is the wrong word." He thought a moment. "Perhaps 'curious.' He just seemed a bit thrown off. Didn't even care that I put him on solo latrine duty for allowing the jeep races to happen in the first place."

This information gave me pause. But in the next moment I felt a surge of smugness. Score one for Dodge.

Tom drained the rest of his beer before placing the glass on the wooden surface again. He took his cap from his belt, ready to put it back on. "Well, I'm off. Can't stick around too long or else the men won't have a proper time with the CO around." He gave me a wink. "Have a good weekend, Ellie, and I'll see you at morning line up on Monday."

Nodding back, I wished him good night. Sure enough, as soon as he was out the door, the noise in the bar became deafening. Although Tom might seem like a kind and fair CO from first glance, the men were always wary of outsiders, as I knew all too well. He was aware that he still had to prove himself, even if he was now in charge. Smart man.

* * *

Tom didn't have to do much to gain the respect of the men, or that he was worthy of Easy company. He was after all a very fair commander, even with high expectations. No one could blame him there; we were the best.

A little annoyed by their casual acceptance of him just a few weeks in, I had to remind myself that he did replace Sobel after all - the devil himself would have been a worthy replacement.

And speaking of…

"Meehan's a good commander."

I jumped a literal mile at the sound of his voice behind me. I turned quickly, sure every hair stood up on my body. "Can you _stop_ doing that?"

Speirs ignored me, cigarette dangling from his mouth. He took a drag before continuing. "You will do well under him."

I gave him a look in mock surprise, but in all actuality I was a little taken back. "_I_ will do well under him? Well, I dare say that was close to a compliment. Excuse my blush."

He smirked. "Easy will. You, on the other hand, are your own worst enemy. It won't matter who commands. Believe me, I know."

I spluttered a bit, a keen sense of deja vu hitting me when he said those words, but I shook them off, the playful lit of his tone long gone. I probably had imagined it. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean? I am doing just fine. Sink seems to think so."

Speirs stepped forward, not into my personal space, but enough to make me squirm a bit. Echoes of my father sounded in my ears, but his next words didn't send me reeling back into the past. His voice was low, and I watched his lips spell it out for me. "You care too much."

Furrowing my brow, I stood taller, shutting out any feeling of incompetence. "I _care_ too much? What does that even mean? I have too many feelings for the syrette of morphine? Or my heart goes out to all the trench foot in Europe?"

He tilted his head and took another lungful of smoke. "This is war, Dodge. Your attachment to your men is what's going to get you killed."

Tom's words that my reputation as a "ferocious" (a kind word for "hot tempered," I know it, you know it, we all know it) officer rang in my ears. I took the time to run my tongue over each of my teeth individually before I responded in hopes I cooled down some. Yeah, didn't work. "And your tendency of intimidating your men, and anyone else for that matter, might just get _them_ killed. They're too busy walking on eggshells around you to properly prepare for battle."

That look was back in Speirs' eyes. The one where I was a somewhat interesting bug that needed squashing and he had just the pair of combat boots to do it. "As a reminder," he murmured in a deathly tone, "they are in fact _my_ men. What I do with them is none of your concern. You hold nothing on Dog anymore." He sucked in a deep breath of smoke again, as if he needed the nicotine to stop him from doing something stupid. The dangerous glint in his eye disappeared as my blood reached rapid boil, and he shrugged. "I was merely giving friendly advice. Forgive me for attempting to save a lost cause."

I laughed maniacally, shaking my head at the ground before getting in his face, teeth clenched, but my heart clenched even tighter. "You know, what, Speirs?" I poked a finger hard into his chest. "Allow me to burn, I beg you. Anything to _save_ me from your attempts in the future."

His dark eyes took their time assessing me, studying every feature. "It's a shame," he replied, not backing down. "To think Sink sees such potential in you."

"And we both know what you see of me."

At that, Speirs raised an eyebrow and he pursed his lips. "You'd be surprised, Dodge. I fought against your transfer."

He was right. I was surprised, shocked in fact. I stepped back. "You're full of shit."

Dropping the butt unto the ground, he lit another cigarette, taking his time before replying, the jackass. "You may, in fact, burn - your choice of words, not mine. But being that your dedication is unwavering, that you would do everything in your power to protect the men under you, no matter the consequence to yourself." Speirs paused a moment. "I want that for my company."

He stopped, allowing that to sink in for a moment. When it finally did and I was done gaping that I realized he was in fact being sincere, I replied, "But now I'm apparently a lost cause?"

He smirked and shrugged again. "You're not in Dog anymore. To the devil with you."

Automatically barking out a laugh, my anger faded to something similar to sheer annoyance, bordering on biting amusement. I smiled at him. "You're such an asshole, Speirs."

He shrugged again, his lips turned up still (not that I was still looking, I was NOT), "So I've been told. Repeatedly."

The air between us changed so suddenly. From sarcasm to anger to whatever the hell this was. I squirmed inside uncomfortably, his eyes still on me, but I wasn't about to allow him to see it. I lifted my chin and shrugged back at him. "I'm nothing if not honest."

Speirs snorted at that. "Anyone ever tell you that honesty isn't always the best policy in the military? It's remarkable you've survived this long."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "I believe I requested you to allow me to burn."

And with that, Speirs dropped his second cigarette, and something more than a smirk crossed his face. I had to blink. It closely resembled a smile. "Say hello to the devil for me."

Then he walked away, leaving me equal parts amused, confused and still shouting "asshole" in my head.

* * *

_May 1944_

_Uppottery, England_

After a long winter and a much shorter spring, the time had come for the regiment to leave Aldbourne. We weren't told much, other than the fact we were onto our next step towards deploying for war. When we finally arrived a few hours later, it became clear fast that this wasn't just the next step in our training, but our final one.

The Uppottery airfield was littered in tents. The only ground that wasn't masked in Army green cloth were the huge hangar and the runways where dozens and dozens of C-47 planes sat, already being loaded with gear.

I was assigned to a tent with the other officers of Easy, my days of sharing barracks with Lucy or the other women were long gone. If that wasn't an indicator that this was beginning to turn into the real thing, I don't know what else could.

As the men were tasked with gathering their gear for war (the amount suitable for a small elephant, nevermind a man the size of Frank Perconte), Tom had the officers meet in the recognizance tent to review the next steps, Lew at his side having already studied the maps with him.

"Operation Neptune," Tom said, gesturing to the pile of maps on the table, which Dick immediately began to rifle through. Give the man a map and a mission, and he's happy as a clam. "Code name for the impending invasion, which will, in turn, grant us the opportunity to begin Operation Overlord, or the first battle in German-occupied territory."

Tom pointed to the coastline of northern France, tracing the beaches with a finger. "The 506th will jump into enemy territory here, fighting and securing the shores so that the ships can land later that day." He looked up at all of his officers, Lew even stopping from his note taking to listen. "Colonel Sink wants every company to know the objective front to back. And not just their own - Easy will know the drop zone of every single platoon of every single company in the regiment, as will the other companies to ours. If anything should change from the original plan, Sink wants every soldier to know how to navigate back to their men."

We all nodded back, understanding. Tom then looked at me. "Medical training is officially put on hold. Every enlisted man and officer will focus solely on the jump and the objective once landed." He moved to look at all of us again. "Is that clear?" We all immediately affirmed.

Lew cleared his throat. "I'll be briefing all officers of the 506th on the battle objectives tomorrow morning 0900. The men will be busy with a demonstration by the British forces stationed here on the visual appearance of the enemy and their weapons." He turned and gestured to Tom. "Later that afternoon, each company's CO will explain to his men on what we studied earlier. Any questions?"

I was bursting with questions, but I'd rather corner Lew myself after since most of my curiosity stemmed from wanting to know details that my rank no doubt didn't warrant. So when we broke apart to head towards dinner, I attacked. "So?"

The bastard smirked as he took a sip from his canteen. We began to walk together towards the makeshift mess outside the hangar. "So what?"

I rolled my eyes hard, on to him. "So, what's Easy's objective after we land? Tell me everything."

"Everything, huh? Well, that's a tall order."

With no patience for his games, I grabbed the canteen. "Hey!" Lew cried, but he shut up quickly when I held it arm's length away and mock tipped it towards the ground. A splash of very clearly _not_ water fell and disappeared into the pavement. "Alright! Alright!"

Smiling smugly, I handed him back the canteen and we continued to walk. Lew lit a cigarette. "There's a major garrison in Saint Marie du Mont." He took a lungful of smoke. "Easy will lead taking the garrison before moving on to take the town of Carentan."

I whistled low to myself. "Easy is leading both? With no help from other companies?"

Lew shrugged. "They'll be waiting if need be, but yes, Easy will be on its own." He smiled at me grimly. "Get used to it, Elle. Sink has had eyes on E for things like this from the start. Sobel played his part in getting everyone physically prepared. Now it will be about mental toughness."

I swallowed hard and nodded. I knew this. Everyone knew this. It didn't make it any less daunting. "And the jump beforehand?"

Lew took another swig and handed the canteen to me. He waited until I took a gulp and then another when his eyes told me to keep going. "Let's just say there's a reason why Sink wants everyone to memorize the DZ for every single soldier. It might get a little hectic."

I snorted, feeling the whiskey seep into my bones. "Hectic, you say? Nothing hectic about thousands of paratroopers jumping into enemy territory." I paused for a moment. "Do they know we're coming?"

Lew didn't answer immediately, just gestured to the canteen once more. With his eyes straight ahead, he sighed. "Oh yeah, they know. We don't think German intelligence knows exactly where or when, but they know, and you better believe they will be prepared."

My cheeks warmed under the prodding of the alcohol as I became deep in thought. As we drew closer to the mess, we watched the men gathered there and the whiskey weighed like a rock low in my stomach. My only solace was the hope that we might just be more prepared than the Germans. With that hope, I joined the men to eat.

* * *

_June 4, 1944_

Tom wasn't kidding around when he said Sink demanded every soldier to memorize the drop zones and objectives of every other soldier in the regiment. I understood why, especially after speaking to Lew, but that didn't mean my brain could comprehend the extent of what was being thrown my way.

I groaned, my temples and forehead throbbing with a headache. Closing my eyes, I laid my head down on the pathetic attempt of a drawn map in front of me. "I'm never going to remember."

Joe nudged me aside so that he could look at my masterpiece. He grabbed my pencil and pointed to the paper. "This ain't bad," he said, his raspy voice laced with patience. He had been tutoring me on sand tables for the past hour. "You just got your coordinates mixed up on Saint Marie du Mont and Saint Marie du Come."

I looked up and mock glared at him. "Do you blame me? Why are all the towns so damn similar?"

Joe cracked a grin and erased some of the lines and notes on the page. "Just keep at it, lieu. You're gettin' better."

I stamped my foot and whined. "But this is just 2nd battalion. I haven't even attempted 1st or 3rd yet!" A thought overcame me and I turned to him, wide eyed. "What if I fuck up and drop into another regiment's DZ?" I grabbed hold of his arm. "What if I _really_ fuck up and don't land in _any_ DZ?"

He gave me a look, stating the obvious, that I was being a paranoid idiot. I sighed, staring down at my half-done map. "OK, can you go over with me again?"

He grabbed my hand and dragged me over to the huge sand table of Normandy once more. Other soldiers filtered in and out, attempting to do the same as us, memorize the entire chunk of France. Stupid country and its stupid French names and its stupid French hills.

Joe pointed along the lines of the beaches. "See the difference between Omaha and Utah? See where they meet in the middle at Carentan?" I nodded. "That's our end point. Start there and work your way back. I find it easier."

I snorted. "You find all of this easier, you damn tactical genius." If I didn't know Joe better, I swore the man blushed a bit. I stomped a foot again and pouted. "Hand over your brain. I'll give you a fair offer."

Before he could tell me to shut up (again), he was momentarily distracted when Private Allen Vest walked in, his own map in hand.

"Vest - has the mail come yet?"

Allen didn't look at either of us, just marked something on his paper. "Nope. And before you ask again, _nope_. When it comes, it comes, Toye." He then walked out again.

After studying the sand table for a bit more, I realized Joe wasn't looking at it with me. He had a faraway look in his eye. I nudged him. "Joe?"

Shaking his head slightly, he averted his gaze from mine and pointed to the beaches again. "Now if we make our way backwards, we end up in Coup de Ville along with Dog and Fox, alright?"

I sighed, scrunching up my face in concentration. "Yes. OK. I got this."

Joe looked up and gave me a soft grin. "Yeah, you got this."

I grinned back. "Unless we jump tonight. Then I'm fucked."

"Yeah, then maybe you're fucked."

* * *

"Stupid, stupid, stupid!" I muttered, kicking my gear bag with each word. Tom had just announced within _minutes_ of my studying with Joe that we would be jumping tonight. The men were already outside preparing. "I just _had_ to say it!"

Dick raised his eyebrows at me as he packed his own trunk, which would go into storage for when we returned on leave. You know, if we returned. He looked at Harry. "What happened?"

Harry grinned as he tucked cigarette after cigarette into any slight compartment he could find on his uniform. I counted; he was up to double digits. "Ellie jinxed us. She caused our jump to happen tonight."

"Stupid, stupid, stu -ow!" My toe hit the hard metal of what could only be my canteen. With a dramatic sigh, I sank into my bunk, hands in my wild hair. "Stupid."

Dick sat down next to me. "I didn't realize you were so nervous about the jump, Ellie."

I turned to look at him, my head still in my hands. "It's not the jump. Christ, I'm actually thrilled we are finally getting this whole thing started. The waiting was beginning to eat me alive." I closed my eyes. "I haven't memorized the coordinates and objective. It's like a mental block or something."

"Good thing you didn't join me in intelligence then." I glared at Lew as he entered the tent, helping himself to one of Harry's cigarettes before it was stashed God knows where. He smirked at me before blowing smoke from the corner of his mouth. "You don't have a gun, you don't know where you're going, hell, you can't recognize the enemy…."

My mouth dropped open. "That was _one_ time." The British regiment stationed here dressed up some of their men as German soldiers to aid us when we meet the enemy. You know - on who to shoot and who not to shoot. I just _happened_ to aid a fallen man in the simulation on the wrong side. I've been getting hell for it since.

"Ellie," Dick cut in, ignoring Lew after a sharp look his way, "you're going to be fine. Thousands of soldiers will be dropped along with you. If you get turned around, just stick to one of them. You'll eventually get to Easy."

Just then, Tom's head poked in, his face already covered in grease paint. "Easy on me." And he left again, causing us to follow him outside.

We found him again standing on a jeep, all the men below him. "Easy company!" he yelled, making sure everyone was gathered. "Channel coast is socked with rain and fog. No jump tonight. We're on a 24 hour stand down."

Lew leaned in towards my ear as the men groaned in disappointment. "Oh, I forgot to mention. No jump tonight."

With a swift punch to his arm and a satisfying yelp from him, I immediately ran off towards the hangar, eager to have another opportunity to study the sand tables. After a few minutes, I looked up at the sound of footsteps. Joe smiled and joined me. "Now start from the beginning," he said patiently.


	10. Push It

_June 5, 1944_

Although I became by no means an expert on everything Normandy, that extra night of studying with Joe at least gave me the confidence that I would be able to somewhat navigate my way to Easy if I jumped off course. After refusing to allow me to thank him for his kindness with a bottle of Lew's whiskey, and telling me to shut my yap after referring to him as a heavenly being from above (and damn handsome at that) one too many times, Joe and I meandered to breakfast together, trading life stories, mostly on how we ticked off our old men.

"Joe," I repeated, gesturing wildly with my hands towards my legs, "nothing can top the look on my father's face when I showed up to his important dinner in trousers. I didn't even do him the courtesy to wear heels and pretend the pants were tailored for a woman."

Joe huffed out a soft laugh and grinned. "I dunno, Ellie. If you coulda just witnessed my pop exploding when I told him I ain't going back in those mines no more. My ears are still ringin'."

I guffawed as we sat down with our dishes, an uncommonly good meal of eggs, sausage and biscuits. But then again, the sun was shining and the sky was clear. Unless the weather changed drastically later today, we were definitely jumping tonight. We deserved those damn eggs.

Joe and I had been playing "Fuck Off, Father," back and forth since calling it quits at the sand tables last night. Although fun and entertaining in its own regard, it was also sad how alike our supposed parental figures were to one another.

I noticed when he stopped a forkful of eggs towards his mouth, his eyes trailing after someone beyond my shoulder. Turning I looked, and sure enough it was Allen, his arms loaded with mail. Joe and I waited silently as he made his way towards us. When Allen looked up, he placed a single envelope on the table and then kept moving.

I could feel Joe's breath still as we both looked to the script, and then he exhaled harshly when he read that it was for me. Ignoring the letter for a moment, I placed my hand on his wrist, stopping him from taking his next bite of food. His eyes slowly connected with mine. I smiled kindly. "Who were you waiting on?"

At first I didn't think he was going to answer, but when he did his voice was even raspier than usual. "This gal back home."

I grinned, leaning back. "You sly dog. You told me there was no one pining over your rugged good looks -."

"Quit the suckin' up, lieu, you don't owe me nothin'."

Continuing as if he didn't interrupt, I leaned forward again, wagging a finger. "You know, you lied to an officer."

Smacking my finger down with a scowl, Joe fidgeted. "She ain't _my_ gal." He fidgeted again, staring grumpily into his food. "At least she ain't no more." He paused a moment and I could feel his pain. "Haven't heard from her since Toccoa."

I blinked at him a few times. How the hell any girl could let Joe Toye get away was beyond me. To myself, I scolded her as a fucking idiot. Out loud, I touched his wrist again."Have you written to her?"

For whatever reason, this only made him look more uncomfortable. "I tried," he finally replied.

I snorted. "Well try harder, Toye! Write more often. Shit, get poetic or something." I crossed my arms over my chest and shrugged. "Broads apparently like that."

Joe cracked a grin, giving me a look. "What like you don't know? Christ, no wonder you stick to trousers."

Sending a flying forkful of breakfast his way, it was awhile before we remembered the letter on the table. Joe gestured to it with the tip of his knife. "Gonna open it?"

I peered at the handwriting and immediately rolled my eyes hard. But I could feel that Joe was still hurt by his lack of correspondence, so I grabbed the envelope and tore it open. I gave him a look as I unfolded the single sheet of paper. "Are you ready for this?" He only nodded, intrigued.

I read the entirety out loud:

"_Eleanor,_

_Please regard this letter as my official termination of our engagement. You have left me with no other choice but to move on in hopes of finding a proper wife for an undoubtedly most happy marriage with me. Your mother was kind enough to give me back your ring, although I was surprised to find it stowed away for 'safe keeping' at the bottom of your laundry hamper. She assured me you guarded it with the utmost care, however, and I must not understand you as she does. Although I am afraid for your personal reputation at the moment, you are no longer under my wing, and therefore I cannot worry about you anymore. I doubt there's a man on earth who would be willing._

_Wishing you good fortune,_

_Matthew Cornelius Bradley"_

I looked to the heavens for strength, regretting not burning the letter immediately, but I took that all back in the next moment.

At first Joe just snorted out a chuckle. But then it turned to more, and then more, until he began laughing loudly, his head thrown back, fist in his mouth to try and calm himself. I had to grin. "Just what the fuck is so fucking funny, Toye?" I asked, sarcasm dripping off every word.

Joe had trouble catching his breath. Every time he tried to answer, he began laughing harder still. "You...you were...Jesus Christ… engaged to that guy?"

I had to bite the inside of my cheek hard to keep from laughing with him. "No, asshole, I never accepted him, no matter what he says." I straightened my back with indignation. "But the ring was pretty."

Joe howled, tears forming in his eyes. People were beginning to look over at the commotion. Whenever I thought he had calmed down, he looked at me and cackled, the words "proper wife" being repeated over and over.

I couldn't last any longer. I joined him, mostly because of how he was laughing, blatantly full of joy at my former situation. Whenever we calmed down for a moment, we noticed more men looking at us as if they should perhaps call the local asylum. That only fueled our fire.

Finally George stopped by, too curious for his own good on what the hell could be happening. "What I miss?"

Joe and I ignored him, wiping tears from our eyes. Our gaze met again through chuckles. "What…" Joe rasped, "what was his name again?"

I cleared my throat. "Matthew Cor-" I started laughing again, unable to keep my lungs from hitching or my side from stitches, "Cornelius…"

And Joe and I died again, but this time George joined us, unable to keep a straight face. "Christ, some guy named Cornelius broke you two?"

And this time when Joe and I howled with laughter, I swore the Germans heard us across the way in Normandy.

* * *

Our humor was short lived however. Reality came rushing back in the form of Bill finding out that his brother was killed in Africa, Carwood reminding everyone again to sign up for the Army life insurance policy, and Tom confirming that tonight was the night - we were jumping.

As they had the day before, the men began grumbling about these leg bags the Airborne sprung on them last minute. I couldn't say I blamed them - each weighed almost as much as I did, but thankfully as a medic I didn't need to worry about carrying one. I had to contend with another Army surprise.

I stared at the package of small brown boxes in disgust. Inside each square were six air sickness pills. I was supposed to hand each man two pills to take before and during the flight. Why these were sprung on us last minute, I had no idea, but I didn't like the sound of them.

I read the label out loud to Eugene and Ralph. "Motion Sickness Preventive. Instructions: Take one 30 minutes before and one at the time of embarking. Take one not more often than every four hours. Do not continue taking longer than necessary." I paused a moment before reading the last bit. "Caution: These tablets contain a sedative and cause drowsiness if taken in excess."

Ralph said what were were all thinking. "A _sedative_? Shit, just what we need. For the fellas to fall asleep in enemy territory."

Pursing my lips into a frown, I couldn't disagree. I glanced over at Eugene and our eyes connected. After a moment, he shrugged, also at a loss. Sighing, I stood up from my squat, brushing my pant legs. Ralph and Eugene joined me, waiting for orders. Sighing again, I shook my head. "Let me talk to Meehan before we hand them out."

They both nodded. Before I turned to go, Eugene cleared his throat. "Lieutenant?"

I looked at him expectantly, his face carefully void of emotion, as it usually was - still, pale and calm. As I waited for him, I didn't notice Ralph from my other side until it was too late.

Crying out a groan at the cold grease paint on my cheek, I whined but giggled as he attacked, covering any exposed skin. "Jesus Christ!"

Eugene grinned smugly as Ralph continued the assault. "Can't have our fearless leader be found by some damn krauts tonight. 'Specially if she gets lost."

I glowered at them both, but allowed the mess to be painted across my face and neck. "You'll both pay for this," I replied, but with no heat. And they knew it.

With my skin itching like mad, I left in pursuit of Tom. Finally, I found him shaking Dick's hand by 2nd platoon's plane. Seeing the men lined up on the ground, I knew I didn't have much time before I needed to join them. I fell into step with Tom as he made his way to his own C-47, which would be holding the majority of Easy company headquarters troopers.

"These airsickness pills," I began.

He cut me off. "Give them the pills, Ellie."

I grunted, annoyed that I was that easy to read. I jogged to keep up with him. "They're a sedative, Tom! And we jumped plenty of times before without incident. Why spring them on us now when it's the most important jump of our lives?"

He stopped short, giving me a grim look. "I don't disagree with you, but we got orders. Leg bags and airsickness pills. If we had time to question it, I would bring it to Sink myself, but if you didn't notice, we are about to take off." Tom leaned closer, his eyes softening. "I know it's not ideal, Ellie, and I know that you're just looking out for the men. But our hands are tied."

I bit my lip but then nodded. "I understand." Breathing out hard in one whoosh, we looked over the airfield together as everyone hurried to finalize preparation. "Hell of a day, isn't it?"

With that, Tom looked at me and smiled. "And it hasn't even begun." He held out his hand and I immediately grasped it. "Take care of yourself, Lieutenant."

I gave him a quick smile. "I'll see you there, Tom."

* * *

Begrudgingly, I relayed the news to Eugene and Ralph. Individually, we separated to hand out the pills to the platoons with the agreement we would meet once more before boarding our planes. I would be riding with 2nd platoon, Ralph with 1st, and Eugene with 3rd.

Weaving my way around the men on the ground in front of my plane, I murmured instructions to them on what to do with the pills, their looks of shock at this new surprise made the rock in my stomach inflate. I gave Joe a commiserating look when he arched an eyebrow my way, but he took the pill all the same. Suddenly, the plane's engines began to roar.

Hurrying to hand out the rest of the pills, I rushed back to the meeting point to see Ralph and Eugene again. We were running out of time.

I found Ralph no problem, but as the seconds continued to tick by and as each plane began to kick to life around us, it was becoming increasingly clear that Eugene was nowhere in sight, 3rd platoon all the way down on the airstrip from us.

"What should we do, lieu?" Ralph shouted in my ear. Even then, I barely heard him.

Trying and failing to find Eugene, I bit my lip again, but this time so hard that I tasted blood. Closing my eyes in defeat, I turned and gave Ralph a quick hug. "I'll see you on the ground!" I shouted back.

With a quick nod, Ralph ran towards his platoon and I ran towards mine. There, Dick was waiting, helping me wiggle into my gear, the rest of the soldiers already in the plane. "Cutting it a little close, Ellie!"

Giving him a bright smile, I spread my arms and legs wide to allow him to check the tightness of all the straps. "And you're surprised, Dick?"

Chuckling, he patted my shoulder to let me know I was good to go. Hustling over to stairs, he helped me with a leg up, and I began my descent into the plane's cavity.

"Well, well, well," chided Don with a grin as I walked towards the back. "Look who decided to show up!"

Joe popped him on the back of the head and I gave him a wink for his trouble. Skip nervously played with his cricket, the clicking echoing somehow even with the extreme noise from the engines around us. I put my free hand on his, stopping the motion. "Try not to break it before we even get in the air, Skip!"

Continuing on my way, I finally found my spot at the end, the last in a long line of paratroopers, of brave men, all of whom I prayed I'd see again on the other side. I sat down next to Chuck.

He gave me a soft smile. "Alright, Lieutenant?"

Just as I was about to reply, the plane lurched; we were on our way.

* * *

The rumble of the aircraft literally shook me to the core. I swore it hadn't done that when we'd jumped back at Benning. Hot damn, that seemed a lifetime ago.

As the sun disappeared, it became increasingly harder to make out the faces of the men down the column of the plane. I knew that Dick was sitting in the lead spot, and that Joe was somewhere in the middle. I could hear the distant clickety clank of Skip's cricket for a bit, but then he must have taken my advice and stopped, or else the sound was also swallowed by the plane's roar. In the end it was for the best that their faces disappeared from my view. More than one of them looked queasy, and mutterings about the damn airsickness pills made its way to my ears. Fuck the Army and its surprises.

Chuck's eyes remained closed for the majority of the flight, whether trying to calm his nerves or to quell his own side effects to the pills. Without a rifle to grip in my hands, my fingers fluttered with adrenaline. Antsy for something to do, I was about to nudge my neighbor and wake him up, but the krauts beat me to it.

Sudden booms echoed at first in the distance, but within a minute or two, they surrounded us, jostling the plane if the explosion got a little too close for comfort. Lew was right; they knew we were coming.

Chuck and I exchanged a glance a moment before a bomb went off just behind us, causing me to lift off my seat and practically land in his lap. Gathering myself, I hardly had time to sit my ass back down before another hit and then another. And then another.

Red flooded the plane and I briefly caught Dick's lanky frame standing all the way in the front. I couldn't hear anything he was saying, but I knew automatically, our training ingrained in us. I hooked up, then checked Chuck's equipment. He then checked mine as I had no one behind me. Like clockwork, we sounded off. We were ready.

As if the krauts were taunting us from down below, we might have been ready, but that didn't mean we could jump yet. The light remained red.

My heart thrummed heavily in my throat making it hard to breathe. Just when I thought I couldn't stand just _standing_ there much longer, the color of changed and we were washed in green.

Shuffling forward, following Chuck, eagerly I waited my turn. Just when only a few of us remained, another blast hit under the belly of the C-47, this time causing me to fall backward, the heavy pack weighing me down. My cry for help was lost in the chaos and the men continued to filter out.

Breathing out my finest curses, I twisted and turned every which way until finally I was able to get to my hands and knees and haul myself to my feet, cold sweat dotting my forehead. I hurried forward to the door, and without another thought, I jumped.

It felt as if I was hit with a load of bricks. Something snapped near my face, and it took me a moment to realize that my helmet was gone. The crop blast snapped the neck strap. Artillery surrounded me, but luckily I landed without harm, tucking my feet underneath me and landing softly to the grassy field. I immediately gathered my chute, wide eyes taking in every direction before choosing a path towards a quieter expanse of trees.

Blood pounding in my ears made a beat to almost go in tune with the variety of gun fire and mortars. Ducking low, I clenched my fists in an attempt to feel as if I had some sort of weapon, but who was I kidding. If I was found by the enemy, I was dead, even if I still had my helmet.

In the cover of low hanging branches, I checked what I had left of equipment. All my medical gear was gone. Anything not found in my pockets had disappeared once I hit the air. Luckily I still had my cricket, a compass, and my canteen. Depending on how far I was from the assembly point, I could survive if I figured out where I was, of course.

Shuffling as quietly as I could, compass in one hand and cricket in the other, I kept my ears open and my eyes wide as I delved deeper into the woods. It was clear I was nowhere near any beach. The air was crisp and fragrant of pine. It reminded me of home.

Up ahead, the trees thinned. I had found a road - a goddamn road! I couldn't believe my luck. Five more minutes of solitude and I was convinced I would be lost in the French forest forever. Looking at my compass a moment, I made a decision and turned right, staying off the beaten track, but close enough to follow it.

Not even another hour later and no enemy in sight, I came across an intersection marked with a variety of signs. Waiting a few moments to make sure I was in fact alone, I walked to the signs and blinked. And then I had to blink again.

_Sainte Marie du Mont - 3.5km_

I was seriously the luckiest goddamn paratrooper to ever jump into freaking Normandy. I thought for sure after my stumble and delay on the plane that I was royally fucked. Turned out I was that much closer to the assembly point than I could ever have imagined.

Still not believing my luck, it was then that I heard a crunch of twigs underfoot behind me. _Shit_. Well there goes that.

Timidly, I fingered the cricket, emitting a few clicks, hope straining my heart.

"Flash."

I let all the air I didn't know I was holding out in one great whoosh. "Thunder."

I was never so happy to see fucking Sparky Speirs in my life.

He walked towards me slowly, rifle hugged to his chest, paint smeared on his cheeks. "Survived another day, I see."

I grinned. "Not quite yet. Still early."

Behind him, more snaps of twigs were heard, but Speirs didn't move a muscle, so I figured it was safe. To my happy surprise, Danny appeared first, followed by Ed, the shy private from Dog, and another sergeant from the regiment that I didn't recognize.

Danny rushed forward with a huge smile. "Ellie!" he exclaimed, although it was more of a breath. We did have to be quiet after.

I gave him a tight hug, smiling back. "Damn, am I glad to see your ugly mug again."

I looked over at Ed and moved to give him a hug as well. What I remembered to be a warm, yet timid boy when I was in Dog stiffly hugged me back, his face carefully blank and somehow much older. "Good to see you, Lieutenant."

I blinked a few times in surprise, but maybe I was imagining his coldness. "You too, Ed."

Speirs impatiently gestured towards the last man. "Sergeant Shames from I company. Now if we are done with the happy reunions, I will lead us towards the assembly point. No talking."

Resisting the urge to roll my eyes because I knew he was right (never going to admit it though), I fell into step with Danny as we descended back into the woods and moved slowly towards Saint Marie du Mont.

"How was your jump?" I murmured to him.

He replied quietly from the corner of his mouth. "Uneventful, thank God. Ed," he gestured to the sergeant from Item company, "and I were on the same plane. I wouldn't be surprised if we see any one else from 3rd Battalion."

Silently we moved, the trip quick and under an hour. We picked up a few more soldiers from 3rd, just as Danny predicted, but no one else. I acquired a helmet along the way, but from a fallen trooper of another regiment. It would have to do. I was eager to get there already and find Easy, counting on that most of them probably beat me there. I grinned to myself; I was sure to get hell for being late for the party.

Eventually we encountered the Allied line just outside the town. Without another word, Speirs moved forward towards the commanding officer to find where he was needed. Ed followed, but Danny and I remained behind a moment to take it all in.

There were dozens of soldiers gearing up to attack the town and the enemy hiding inside, but they weren't just paratroopers. I could make out infantry uniforms, with a smattering of Screaming Eagles here and there. For the most part, any trooper I found was from 1st or 3rd Battalion. Besides Speirs, Ed, and I, I could find no one from 2nd. And absolutely no one from Easy.

The rock of dread was back in my stomach, but I didn't have time to worry about it. Pushing forward to find another like medic to hopefully share in some supplies, I had to get ready. Easy company or no Easy company, we were going in.


End file.
